De miedos y temores a la felicidad
by Sakura Tachi
Summary: AU. Un amor no correspondido. Un pasado que regresa. Una cláusula como libertad. -Acepto el trato a cambio de que no mates a mi padre- Él quiere un heredero y ya consiguió a la mujer que lo traerá a este mundo. SB/HG, JP/HG, LV/HG. LE/JP, SS/LE.
1. Discusiones espontáneas

Título: **"De miedos y temores a la felicidad" **

Autora: Sakura Tachi

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y TODOS los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa, ingeniosa y maestra que todo lo creó del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Hermione es hija única de Dumbledore y McGonagall, desde el inicio es parte de los Merodeadores, su mejor amigo es James, todo es casi perfecto, de no ser por Sirius Black, de quien está enamorada, pero no puede sostener una conversación "civilizada".

Nota: En este fanfic Hermione es buena persona, al igual que la historia en general, no obstante, si quieren leer algo más obscuro, pronto pondré mi otro fanfic, que también ronda mi mente, pero dudo que sea también un SiriMione.

**Capítulo 1: Discusiones espontáneas**

En la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba el grupo de los Merodeadores conversando. Mientras entra a la sala común, a través del retrato de la Dama gorda una castaña con ojos chocolate.

-¡Ah! Buenos días, ¿Cómo están?

-¡Buenos días!- la saludan al unísono.

-bien, oye Hermione, te queríamos preguntar, ¿Es cierto que el Director planea un baile de disfraces, en donde todos tengan que vestirse como algún dulce?-le preguntaba una alegre Lily.

-Pues, no manejo la información, pero supongo que todo puede ser, jajaja, es que mi padre es tan único, y alegre, pero bueno, no debería de incomodarlos, o… ¿Alguno de ustedes le da vergüenza usar un inocente disfraz de caramelo?- pregunta Hermione con una sonrisa surcando su rostro, tratando de disimular la gran risa que aquello le causaba.

-Muy gracioso Dumbledore, para la próxima pide a tus padres que organicen el baile de los pasteles-

-Me parece muy buena tu acotación Black, lo tomaré en cuenta para la próxima ocasión, ¡ah!, y lo olvidaba, que pena me da el que te de vergüenza utilizar un disfraz de algún dulce-

-No me parece gracioso…-

-Te equivocas Black, es muy gracioso-

-No tan gracioso como verte vestida de dulce-

-Eso no es tan gracioso como verte vestido de pastel-

-Eso no es más gracioso que las travesuras que hacemos todos los años-

-No fueron tan graciosas sino hasta que YO me uní-

-No fueron tan graciosas sino hasta que YO puse mis ideas-

-Chicos…ya dejen de discutir, todas las mañanas lo mismo- decía un cansado Remus con algunos dedos en la sien- ¿Algún día van a madurar?

-Remus, ¡él empezó!, mi padre sólo quiere conseguir que todos estemos alegres en nuestra estancia en el colegio, y eso me lleva a…-mirada maliciosa a Sirius- ¿Es a caso que tienes **MIEDO **de usar un traje de caramelo?-

-¡Por supuesto que NO!, Sirius Back no le teme a nada-

-Entonces, ¿Serás el mejor vestido?, quiero decir, el príncipe en aquel baile, ¿lo serás?-

-Supongo que tú serás en ese caso, la mejor vestida, la princesa de aquel baile, ¿Verdad?-

-Luego de una mirada retadora mutua- sí- dicen al unísono.

Aquella mañana hubo dos clases seguidas de Pociones junto a Slytherin, y como siempre Hermione y Lily, eran las que contestaban las preguntas sobre materia del profesor, recibiendo como premio bastantes puntos para su casa.

Sirius quería tener conocimiento en aquel momento sólo para hacer enfadar a Hermione, y para que al fin le preste atención, si bien era cierto que todas las chicas se rendían a sus pies, pues la única que no mostraba debilidad antes él, era Hermione, desde que la conoció en primer año, se enamoró, pero ella no le dejaba fácil el proponérselo, él no tenía miedo ante lo que pudiese decir al respecto los padres de la susodicha, puesto que Sirius era parte de Gryffindor, jugador de quidditch, no le iba mal en el Colegio, pertenecía a una familia de sangre pura, pero claro, esto último seguramente importaba muy poco ante padres como Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall.

¿Cómo iba a decirle de su profundo amor hacia ella, si siempre estaban discutiendo de forma espontánea? Era como un pan de cada día, algo espontáneo. Cuando él supo sobre la licantropía de Remus, descubrió que Hermione ya lo sabía, y que ella aún sabiendo aquello igual se hizo amiga de Remus.

Hermione era la única, además de Lily, de todo Hogwarts que formaba parte de los Merodeadores, porque desde antes de ingresar a primer año que conocía a James, sus padres resultaron ser muy buenos amigos, y ellos pasaban juntos durante las navidades, a veces en la casa de los Potter, otras en la casa de los Dumbledore.

De cierta manera, James y Hermione se consideraban hermanos, puesto que ninguno de los dos tenía hermanos, ambos eran hijos únicos. Cuando James conoció a Sirius, inmediatamente le presentó a Hermione, y posteriormente conocieron a Remus y Lily.

Durante una clase de pociones, Hermione se encontraba muy concentrada preparando la poción de la verdad, ya que era día de examen, y debían preparar la poción que por azar le tocase. Estaba moviendo mágicamente con su varita el contenido de su caldero, y ciertamente que le estaba quedando muy bien, luego de unos minutos en la misma acción, decidió que ya era suficiente y guardó la muestra que necesitaba entregar, y una extra por si lo requería, siempre era precavida en cuanto a sus deberes de escolar. A paso lento se acercó a la mesa del maestro.

-Señorita Hermione, ¿ya ha terminado y etiquetado la muestra?-

-Así es profesor, terminado y etiquetado, tenga- decía mientras le dejaba la muestra en la mesa del maestro- ¿puedo guardar los materiales que utilicé y retirarme?, quisiera ir a la biblioteca, si me lo permite.

El profesor ya se suponía una petición de aquel carácter, puesto que ella siempre solía pedir que le permitieran ir a la biblioteca cuando le restaba tiempo de la clase, y como era de esperarse también iba a visitar a su padre. Pero negarle un permiso a una alumna que tenía las mejores calificaciones de su clase y año, era sumamente absurdo, porque él podría asegurar hasta con los ojos vendados, que Hermione aunque no asistiera con regularidad a las clases de todos los maestros de Hogwarts, seguiría siendo la alumna brillante que era, es y seguramente seguiría siendo en el futuro.

-Señorita Hermione, por supuesto que tiene mi permiso, valla, la espero la próxima clase-

-Muchas gracias profesor, adiós-

Así fue como Hermione Minerva salió de la clase en busca de su padre, desde la mañana quería averiguar si el rumoreado baile era efectivamente como todos decían. Si había algo que ella nunca, de los nunca dejaba inconcluso, eso, eran sus dudas, a cada pregunta que formulaba su mente le buscaba una explicación lógica, comprobable y efectiva. Luego de recorrer casi todo el castillo, finalmente llegó al despacho de la Dirección de Hogwarts, tomando una bocanada de aire, tocó tres veces a la puerta, de la manera en la que sus padres le habían indicado que llamase en caso de ser ella.

-Pase- escuchó desde el interior y abriendo la puesta, procedió a ingresar.

-Buenos días padre…-tras un minuto de silencio- ¿no me vas a preguntar por qué estoy aquí?

-Ya sabes la respuesta, ¿Qué pregunta es en esta ocasión, hija mía?-

-Quería saber, ¿en qué consiste el baile que tienes planificado, padre?-

-Todo Hogwarts necesita alegría, y he pensado que lo más divertido, son los dulces, es por eso que la próxima celebración será de disfraces de dulces, es decir, puedes ir disfrazada de cualquier dulce que hayas visto en Honeydukes, ¿no te parece novedoso?-

-Ciertamente comparto la opinión contigo padre, bueno, con eso, ha quedado mi pregunta resuelta, así es que me dirijo a la biblioteca padre, saludos a mi madre si la ves, adiós-

Durante las demás clases Hermione no volvió a salir, solamente lo hizo cuando ya había terminado su última clase, Transformaciones, en donde aunque su madre enseñaba, no quería decir que fuera más subjetiva, no señor, sino que por el contrario, le subía la exigencia, porque su madre sabía lo bien que manejaba la materia, que en casa ella misma le había enseñado desde que aprendió a hablar y manejar su varita, a la corta edad de cinco años.

A la hora de la cena pudo encontrarse con el grupo, y James en cuanto la vio llegando le hizo un lado al lado de él, que ella aceptó con gusto.

-Hola, ¿Qué hicieron durante mi ausencia hermanito?- le decía a James mirándolo a los ojos, tras desordenar su cabello-

-jajaja, no hagas eso, sólo yo me desordeno el cabello, ¿está bien?, y bueno, nosotros fuimos al lago a caminar y – susurrándole en el oído de ella- planear nuestra próxima travesura-

-Me parece bien, oye y… ¿Sirius, en donde está?- pregunta ella después de no verlo en el comedor-

-Lo de siempre Mione- le responde el chico del puesto de en frente a ella-ya sabes, chicas para el momento, pobre de la siguiente, me parece que esta vez fue una Slytherin-

-sí, pobrecita, ¿no se dan cuenta que ese, no tiene corazón?, es decir, hay que tener dos dedos de frente para saber que lo único que busca Sirius Black es diversión-_Aunque a ti, no te importaría ser una más con tal de estar con él, ¿verdad Hermione?, ¡pero qué digo!, no soy tan tonta…es sólo que, tengo que aceptar que… ¡Me he enamorado de SIRIUS BLACK! Y no es reciente, ah…y pensar que todo esto inició desde primer año, cuando nos conocimos en aquel vagón…-_ es un tonto…-terminó diciendo en un susurro.

**Nota de la autora: waaa *-* ¡me moría por poner ésta loca idea dentro de mi fanfics!, espero que les agrade, no obstante es más que nada mi imaginación lo que me impulsó a crear algo así ^^, de ante mano, ¡gracias por leer! Adiós~~ [o mejor dicho, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo] **

**Atte., Sakura Tachi **=D


	2. Verdaderos amigos

Título: **"De miedos y temores a la felicidad" **

Autora: Sakura Tachi

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y TODOS los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa, ingeniosa y maestra que todo lo creó del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Hermione es hija única de Dumbledore y McGonagall, desde el inicio es parte de los Merodeadores, su mejor amigo es James, todo es casi perfecto, de no ser por Sirius Black, de quien está enamorada, pero no puede sostener una conversación "civilizada".

Nota: En este fanfic Hermione es buena persona, al igual que la historia en general, no obstante, si quieren leer algo más obscuro, pronto pondré mi otro fanfic, que también ronda mi mente, pero dudo que sea también un SiriMione.

**Capítulo 2: Verdaderos amigos**

Junto al lado negro se encontraba Sirius Black, recostado en el césped, bajo la sombra de un árbol, mirando las nubes y meditando sobre cierta castaña.

_-Hermione, hoy te veías tan bien como siempre, y aunque te rías de mis comentarios, tu risa me encanta, a pesar de ser algo tan simple, me gustas por eso, y por ser buena persona, eso es lo más importante, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil acercarme a ti y decirte todo lo que siento?, ¿será a caso el miedo a que me digas que ya en tu corazón hay alguien más?, puede ser, pero…nada es imposible. Tal vez sea una buena idea decírtelo en el baile de disfraces, me pregunto… ¿de qué irás vestida en esta ocasión?_- No importa cómo se vista, y si gana o no el premio a la mejor vestida, para mí siempre será la reina de todos los bailes- _Aunque te gustaría que ambos fueran la Reina y el Rey del baile, ¿verdad?, eso no lo puedes negar, pero también hay que saber perder en la vida Black, nunca lo olvides…_

Interrumpiendo los pensamientos del apuesto joven, se acerca una chica, de apariencia bien cuidada, con cabello color negro, ojos azules, y con una sonrisa que mostraba su arrogancia y su gran ego, y por los colores en su uniforme supo de su procedencia Ravenclaw. La chica se sentó a su lado, mientras él se ponía de pie.

-Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Buenos días, bien, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Valla, que directo, y para refrescarte la memoria, mi nombre es Megan, Megan Córner, sólo venía para avisarte que tengas cuidado, no es bueno jugar con las mujeres, un día te pueden terminar sorprendiendo- se levanta ágilmente, expone una postura altiva, le mira directamente a los ojos y le dice- espero que cambies Black, de lo contrario, la chica que quieres nunca te tomará en serio, adiós-

-¡Adiós y gracias por el sermón!- le dice en el tono más sarcástico, propio de él para cuando quiere hacer bromas - pero no lo necesito - _como si no bastara con mi cruz, no poderme declarar a la chica que realmente me gusta es un verdadero tormento, y ahora esa loca de patio viene a darme sermones, como si ella lo hubiera pasado mal estando con un galán como yo, pero ninguna de mis citas me conoce realmente, la única que me ha visto tal cual soy, fue ella, es ella, y quiero que siga siendo ella, porque Hermione Minerva Rowena Dumbledore, es el amor de mi vida…- _Mione…- finalmente suspira Sirius.

Luego de unos minutos de mirar hacia la torre de Gryffindor, camina en aquella dirección y al llegar se encuentra con Remus, leyendo un libro de gran magnitud, para alguien como él, pero no para su amigo, que al igual que Lily y Hermione acostumbraban leer libros similares.

-Hola Lunático, ¿Vamos a por James, para preparar la próxima travesura?-

-Hola Sirius- cierra el libro y lo deja a un lado- es buena idea, de no ser por el hecho de que nuestro amigo últimamente está en la biblioteca acompañando a Mione y creo que la está ayudando a investigar algo, ¿Vamos a ayudarles?

-Esa amigo mío, es una muy buena idea, esperemos que no terminemos como siempre, ya sabes, discutiendo como niños chicos-

-Al fin lo reconoces, pero entonces, ¿Por qué le sigues con las discusiones?-

-Remus, ya sabes cuánto me gusta Hermione, pero también sabes que me es imposible resistir sin su risa, aunque sea a costa mía-

-Sirius, ¿vas en serio a por Mione?, no quisiera verla sufrir por haber sido otra más en tu larga lista de absurdas conquistas sin sentido-

-¿Crees que podría jugar con Hermione sabiendo que me he enamorado de ella desde primer año en Hogwarts?- le dice mirándolo directamente a los ojos-

Remus mira los ojos de su amigo y pudo ver en ellos aquel brillo que mostraba su sinceridad y decisión, después de tantos años para meditarlo, tras haber compartido tantas aventuras como parte de los Merodeadores, no había razón para dudar de lo bien que conocía a la chica como para criticar aquella determinación.

-Enhorabuena- le dijo palmeándole la espalda a modo de felicitaciones, y sonriéndole de las dos formas posibles, visiblemente y de corazón, como amigo que era-

-gracias- le respondió-

-Canuto, y cuando sean novios, ¿nos lo contarás a nosotros, tus viejos amigos?- le preguntó, puesto que aquella duda surcó su mente en el minuto anterior-

-Si no lo hiciera sería una infamia, aunque debo añadir, que si la dama no lo desea así, tendré que acatar las órdenes de ella y recurrir a la frase "un caballero, no tiene memoria"- le respondió a modo de broma y seriedad-

-En ese aspecto, tienes razón- sentenció- pero no puedes olvidar que también es nuestra amiga, así es que tenemos el doble de derecho de saber, al menos James, recuerda que ellos se consideran prácticamente hermanos-

-Es verdad, pero como será cosa de nosotros dos, le voy a exigir que me deje contarte a ti si es que ella piensa contarle a James, de otra manera veo injusto que ella si pueda comunicarle a James y yo a nadie, ¿no es cierto?-

-Te apoyo, ahora, ¿vamos a buscar a tu futura novia?-le decía a modo de broma, no obstante, no contaba con que Sirius reaccionara como lo hizo en aquel momento-

_-Qué lindo suena, sí, me gustaría que llegue pronto aquel momento, y ser sólo yo el merecedor de sus encantadoras sonrisas con aquella mirada tan soñadora y a veces tan distante, pero tan cálida a la vez- _Eso mi querido amigo, **será muy pronto una realidad**- y en aquel momento recordó cuando se había dicho a sí mismo aquellas palabras-

_En el invernadero se impartió la materia de Herbología, para los Hufflepuff y los Gryffindor ésta era su tercera clase del día. En los primeros puestos estaba sentada una chica de cabellos castaños entre un chico de cabello azabache, y uno de cabello color café, en los asientos posteriores al de ellos estaba Lupin y Evans, junto a una alumna de la otra casa._

_Los Merodeadores, había comenzado como un simple nombre que habían creado entre ellos una vez se conocieron, pero aquel día eso, cambiaría._

_-Señor Black, ¿Podría sacar la planta que se encuentra en frente de usted y entregárselo a la señorita, Dumbledore?- aquella maestra, siempre intentaba sonsacar sobre el conocimiento previo que poseían los alumnos, antes de empezar con la clase planificada-_

_-…-Sirius no sabía qué era exactamente lo que la profesora esperaba que él respondiese, pero toda duda desapareció tras observar una ligera modulación de labios de su amiga castaña, con un evidente "no, no"- No- respondió intentando mostrar una seguridad que claramente, no sentía-_

_-Muy bien, no le preguntaré la razón, pero puedo estar segura de que __**alguien **__le ha dado la respuesta, así es que por su falta de honestidad, recibirá una retención después que termine su última clase de hoy- la profesora se dirigía a entregar las indicaciones previas a la práctica de la clase, cuando escucha que alguien se pone de pie. La maestra esperaba aquel acto de cualquiera de los estudiantes presentes, pero no de ELLA- ¿Señorita Dumbledore, tiene algo que decir?-_

_-Sí, maestra, yo le dije la respuesta a Black, es a mí a quien tiene que castigar-_

_-Ya veo…en ese caso…- No pudo terminar de decir la frase, ya que cerca del banco de su mejor alumna se escuchó un asiento siendo arrastrado-_

_-Hermione no es culpable, es mí culpa profesora, castígueme a mí-_

_-Potter, por qué dice que…-Nuevamente se escuchó un ruido de un asiento-_

_-Profesora, ninguno de mis compañeros tiene la culpa, yo soy la responsable de ello-_

_-Señorita Evans, nunca creí que…- Otra vez, no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, y volteó a ver la persona que en esta ocasión se había puesto de pie-_

_-Maestra, mis compañeros aquí presentes estaban diciendo una gran falsedad, ellos no fueron culpables, yo soy el verdadero responsable de la falta, así es que, merezco un castigo-_

_La maestra no daba crédito a lo que había presenciado hace algunos minutos, todos aquellos jóvenes debían de ser verdaderos amigos, porque sólo a ellos no les importa cuánto se sacrifican, lo que realmente tiene valor ante ellos es, la amistad. A pesar de no estar de acuerdo en que el joven Black no estudiara, el valor demostrado por sus compañeros, amigos, valía su clemencia, y cómo no iban a ser valientes, si pertenecían a la casa guerrera, de los eternos Gryffindor, es por esta razón que dijo esto último- Señor Black, queda exento del castigo que le había impuesto, al igual que sus compañeros, que demostraron por el valor que representaba su amistad para ellos, es por eso que le doy, ¡diez puntos para Gryffindor!- terminó diciendo con una gran sonrisa la noticia que alegró a toda la casa de los leones._

_Todos los Merodeadores se dedicaron sonrisas entre ellos, y en el momento en el que Sirius Black vio una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione tras haberle agradecido que le dijera la respuesta, él se enamoró de ella y se dijo a sí mismo que ella sería, la única niña en su corazón, esperaba poder ser novio de ella algún día, y se prometió a sí mismo que aquella sería muy pronto una realidad._

En la biblioteca Hermione se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la sección en donde sabía que encontraría libros sobre Transformaciones, y aunque ya tenía bastantes en la mesa en donde estaba estudiando en compañía de su mejor amigo, aún no hallaba lo que estaba buscando. Era cierto que le agradaba que su madre fuera exigente con ella en cuanto a aquella asignatura, pero no pensaba ser profesora de Transformaciones cuando fuese adulta, y ahora se volvió a decir a si misma que lo mejor hubiera sido que se quedara con la boca cerrada cuando escuchó las instrucciones de la clase pasada, le bastó mencionar que sería divertido, para que su madre le asignara una actividad más complicada y de paso le había ordenado investigar unos Hechizos de prestidigitación para la clase siguiente.

Por otra parte, durante su estancia en la biblioteca, una parte de su mente no dejaba de pensar en el chico que le robó el corazón, pero por suerte esto sucedió pocas veces.

En el momento en el que ella regresaba a la mesa, para sentarse en el mismo sitio, llegaban dos chicos que estimaba mucho, Sirius y Remus, ellos la saludaron y durante el resto de la tarde, sus compañeros Merodeadores la ayudaron en su investigación, sólo los amigos hacían eso, después de todo, la biblioteca para Potter y Black no era un amigo que desearan visitar muy a menudo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota de la autora: waaa *-* ¡me moría por poner ésta loca idea dentro de mi fanfics! Espero que les agrade, no obstante es más que nada mi imaginación lo que me impulsó a crear algo así ^^, de ante mano, ¡gracias por leer! Adiós~~ [o mejor dicho, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo] **

**Atte. Sakura Tachi **=D


	3. Alumbramiento

Título: **"De miedos y temores a la felicidad" **

Autora: Sakura Tachi

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y TODOS los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa, ingeniosa y maestra que todo lo creó del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Hermione es hija única de Dumbledore y McGonagall, desde el inicio es parte de los Merodeadores, su mejor amigo es James, todo es casi perfecto, de no ser por Sirius Black, de quien está enamorada, pero no puede sostener una conversación "civilizada".

Nota: En este fanfic Hermione es buena persona, al igual que la historia en general.

**Capítulo 3: Alumbramiento**

En el despacho del Director, Albus Dumbledore observó a través de la ventana la práctica de quidditch del equipo de los leones, en Gryffindor, James Potter era buscador, y al igual que él, Sirius, y su hija también eran parte del equipo, ya faltaba poco para el cumpleaños número 16 de ella, así es que tenía que pensar en algo que a ella le gustaría recibir como presente y en el baile que se daría en su honor. Poco a poco su mente evocó los recuerdos de aquel día en el que Hermione llegó a la vida de él y su amada esposa.

En una mansión de grandes pilares, de techo azul marino, construido con terminaciones arquitectónicas románicas, en medio de la gran urbe francesa se encontraba en suceso un gran acontecimiento, varias personas estaban a la espera de la llegada del primogénito del Matrimonio. Los medimagos llegaban con gran urgencia, cada vez había más personal en la habitación del parto.

En el corredor, fuera de la habitación en la que ocurría el alumbramiento, estaba un hombre que se paseaba de un lado a otro, y repetía la ruta sin descanso alguno. Esto no era muy común en él, puesto que siempre se comportaba como un hombre sensato ante todo, en compañía de una sonrisa y unos ojos que demostraban la alegría e inocencia de un infante, pero esta era una ocasión única y especial, allí, dentro de la recámara de ambos, se encontraba su esposa, que horas atrás había comenzado a sentir "contracciones", sí, definitivamente estaba nervioso, pero a la vez feliz, su sueño de ser padre se estaba haciendo realidad, y por si fuera poco, iba a ser padre junto al amor de su vida, una mujer que le robó el corazón desde que la conoció y que a medida que se conocían, cada día la amaba más y más.

Por otra parte, en el mismo salón a la espera de noticias de la esposa de su amigo, se encontraban el matrimonio Potter y Black, ya que en el momento de llegar el anuncio del acontecimiento a la casa de los Potter, ellos estaban de visitas y decidieron acompañar al tan querido Albus.

-Mi querido amigo, ten paciencia, estas cosas siempre demoran, ya verás que todo saldrá bien- le habló su estimado amigo Potter.

-Muchas gracias por tu presencia en esta ocasión, es muy grato contar con alguien que ya tiene experiencia-

-Pero que dices amigo, tú estuviste conmigo en el nacimiento de James, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti-

-Potter tiene razón, debes calmarte Dumbledore, ya verás que dentro de poco, escucharás el dulce sonido del primer llanto de tu hijo o hija-

-Gracias también a ustedes Black, por cierto, ¿Cómo está Sirius?- preguntó Albus, puesto que el matrimonio Black tenía ya un hijo de aproximadamente la misma edad que James.

-Sirius está bien, dormido en alguna habitación de ésta, tu mansión, junto a mi esposa- le respondió con una sonrisa sincera, pocas veces expuesta- Albus, ¿Qué crees que sea tu primogénito, una niña o un niño?-

Dumbledore dio un suspiro imperceptible, puesto que ya sospechaba el porqué de la pregunta, pero de todas maneras respondió- honestamente, no sé qué sea, pero nosotros con Minerva, pensamos en un nombre para cada caso-

-Y ¿Cuáles serían los nombres que eligieron, si se puede saber?- cuestionó el señor Potter, ya que su curiosidad era causada por el afán de contárselo a su esposa, que era la mejor amiga de Minerva.

-En el caso de ser varón, su nombre será Marcus Anthony, en el caso de ser una niña, su nombre será, Hermione Minerva Rowena, puesto que mi esposa estima conveniente honrar a la fundadora de Ravenclaw, y yo, estoy de acuerdo con ella-

La conversación continuó ya que los dos invitados se vieron en la obligación de relajar a su amigo, o por lo menos de intentarlo, porque de lo contrario Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, era capaz de ingresar e ir a comprobar con sus propios ojos que su esposa y bebé, estuviesen vivos, sanos y salvos.

En el interior de la habitación se encontraban los medimagos ya que su esposa estaba en labor de parto, la mujer había sido sometida a un hechizo para que detener la sangre en caso de una hemorragia, y por petición de la joven hechicera no se le aplicó alguna poción para anestesiarla, puesto que ella argumentó que no era ninguna cobarde como para escapar de lo que se sentía traer una vida al mundo, cuando la mujer empezó a moverse con inquietud los medimagos de cabecera se percataron de que Minerva había cerrado los ojos y parecía estar dormida teniendo una pesadilla, en pocas palabras, estaba inconsciente, inmediatamente empezaron a llamarla por su nombre para que reaccionara.

_Merlín, nunca pensé que era tan doloroso dar a luz, pero estoy segura que vale la pena, me pregunto… ¿Cuánto tardará en llegar mi pequeño bebé?, que alegría, va a ser el o la primera. Albus… seguramente está tan o más nervioso que yo-_se rió Minerva- Un momento…no escucho el sonido de las personas en la habitación…a propósito, ¿En dónde estoy?- dijo ella caminaba observando el lugar y a ella misma, vestía un camisón de color amarillo vainilla, tenía el cabello suelto, rizado, como lo llevaba durante la última semana y tenía dos trencitas coronando el inicio del cabello en su frente, ella caminó buscando algo que la ubicara territorialmente, pudo ver que estaba en una plaza, en medio había una pileta, rodeada de césped, flores pequeñas, y…no dudó en posar su vista en aquella chica que estaba sentaba sobre el césped, junto a la pileta mirándola, y tras chocar la mirada con Minerva se puso de pie y caminó hasta llegar al frente de ella, se mantuvieron la mirada y la chica desconocida le dijo

-Cargas algo que no necesitas- tras aquellas palabras se acercó y posó su mano con suavidad en el vientre sobresaliente de Minerva, quien no comprendió el mensaje e intentó preguntar ya que estaban a corta distancia, pero en el momento de elevar su mirada a la chica desconocida la vio en el mismo lugar en el que la había visto en un inicio, pero había algo diferente, y ese algo, lo estaba cargando en su regazo, envuelto en una manta negra, e instintivamente se tocó la pancita, y al no sentirla, miró su abdomen y estaba plano, como si no hubiese existido una vida en su interior, retornó su mirada al mismo sitio de antes de bajarla.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntó con un poco de temor, ya que empezaba a asustarse y como no era una chica que gritaba ante las situaciones de riego, sólo se reservó el miedo y tristeza que la invadía por no estar junto a su bebé, por otra parte no comprendía, ¿Cómo desapareció de su vientre de un momento a otro?, en aquel momento se percató de lo que tenía por vestimenta la chica desconocida, tenía el cabello negro al igual que el suyo pero, más largo y además era liso, aquel ser poseía alas negras tan amplias como lo era su cuerpo, pero estaban recogidas ya que sólo las extendían para cuando volaban por los altos cielos, vestía una túnica griega de color blanco asegurado a su cuello a través de un collar de oro, con un cinturón del mismo material que ceñía la tela a su cuerpo y unas cadenas delgadas que adornaban la mitad inferior del ángel negro, en cada brazo tenía un par de brazaletes que estaban unidos por tela, que simulaban mangas, y lo que tenía cargado en su regazo, parecía ser un bebé.

-Soy la encargada de llevarme a esta vida a otro lugar, en donde en verdad se le necesita- le respondió con una voz suave y melodiosa- mi nombre es Verena-

-No lo permitiremos, devuélvele la pequeña a su madre- dijo una voz femenina proveniente de una joven de cabello marrón hasta la altura de sus hombros, con flores pequeñas como prendedores en el lado derecho de la cabeza, y ella tenía dos alas blancas tan grandes y recogidas como las de Verena, vestía una túnica blanca con cuello en uve, que iniciaba bajo la clavícula de la chica, tenía mangas largas, el largo de la prenda llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, también poseía un collar simple, blanco, del que colgaba una llave.

-Si te opones, estoy seguro que Estel por sí sóla te podrá vencer-dijo una voz masculina que caminaba desde la parte posterior en donde se encontraba Minerva, ella giró su cabeza y allí lo vio, un ángel de majestuosas alas blancas, con una túnica del mismo color que sus alas, se dirigió hacia su compañera.

Verena giró su vista hacia el recién llegado y se puso de pie, sin dejar de mirarles, sosteniendo aún en sus brazos el pequeño bulto- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, ya extrañaba tu presencia, Nereo- escupió la última palabra.

-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo, Verena, la última vez que nos vimos fue en una situación similar, ¿Es a caso que tu superior está planeando algo tan ruin, que incluye a vidas inocentes?-

-Lo que el todo poderoso de Lord Voldemort haga, o deje de hacer, no es de tu incumbencia-

-Tu misión es muy distinta a la que a mí me ha sido asignada, tú dañas vidas, yo las reparo-

-No te lo niego, y comprendo que esta batalla la he perdido- le respondió Verena acercándose a él, le entregó el bulto pequeño con suma delicadeza, como si fuese porcelana lo que cargaba, él no le dijo nada- Puede ser que nos veamos en otra ocasión Nereo, adiós- terminó diciendo y desapareció tras hacer un giro sobre sí misma, dejando humo negro en su lugar.

-Nereo- lo llamó al caminar hacia él Estel, el aludido le entregó el pequeño ser a su compañera, y en ese momento, ya no lo pudo resistir más, tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Aquello que tienes en los brazos, es… es mi bebé?-

-Así es Minerva- Estel se acercó a ella- te lo devolveré, pero tienes que prometer, que lo cuidarás mucho, porque, perfectamente pudo no haber nacido, perdona a Verena, ella sólo sigue instrucciones- terminó con un tono conmovedor, casi suplicante.

-Eso no tienes ni que dudarlo, yo cuidaré de mi familia, y respecto al ángel negro Verena, no sé si sea capaz de perdonar, pero lo intentaré, ahora, ¿Me lo entregarías?- le dijo con las manos juntas, como rezando, bajo su mandíbula, ilusionada, por querer ver el rostro de aquel pequeño ser por primera vez.

-Me temo, que aún no es tiempo de conocerse, así es que debe retornar a su respectivo lugar- luego de aquellas palabras la animaga pudo ver cómo el pequeño bulto desaparecía de los brazos de Estel y la señalaba con ambas manos abiertas como para dar un abrazo, y lo hizo a sí misma, tras hacerlo, desapareció como Verena en la vez anterior, con la diferencia de que dejó un humo blanco tras de ella. Al verla desaparecer no pudo evitar tocarse el vientre y comprobó para su agradable sorpresa que su bebé estaba ahí, seguramente descansando en el interior de su pancita.

-Minerva, lamento interrumpir el momento emotivo, pero debemos regresar, deben estar preocupados, cuida mucho de ella- le dijo tras cargarla, tomándola desde la parte posterior de las piernas y por la espalda, la apoyó en su amplio pecho- ahora descansa y cierra los ojos-

La animaga obedeció las órdenes y ya no supo más de Nereo y Estel. Al abrir los ojos, pudo ver a su lado a Albus con lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas

-¡Minerva!, mi vida, ¡estás bien!, Merlín gracias…-terminó sonriendo a más no poder, y soltando el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, estaba feliz, ella se había salvado, y a pesar de que Albus no era una persona muy pasional, no pudo contener tan grande alegría, y decidió demostrarlo con besos, el primero en su frente, en cada mejilla de su esposa y finalmente en los labios. Aquella sensación de paz, alegría y amor, los invadió a ambos, pero algo interrumpió tan mágico momento, un gemido de dolor, proveniente de ella, él se separó un poco y notó que ella estaba sonriéndole.

-Albus, quédate, dame la mano- le dijo ella, y como él estaba estático, ella misma lo hizo, tomó la mano de su esposo- vamos, tiene que nacer, ahora-

-Tienes razón- fue lo único que pudo decir y se preparó, a pesar de que el medimago le estaba mirando a modo de reproche, puesto que no era apropiado que los maridos presenciaran el nacimiento de sus hijos, pero ya que la señora lo había ordenado, procedió con el parto, al igual que todo el personal.

-A la cuenta de tres, Minerva, tendrás que pujar, ¿está bien?- preguntó con un tono de mostraba su autoridad.

-!SÍ¡ - respondió con seguridad, demostrando su valor Gryffindor, y ante ello, su esposo esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo, por tener a una mujer tan valiente por esposa.

-Uno, dos… ¡tres!, puja Minerva, ¡puja!-

Minerva pujó, y tuvo que seguir hasta que pudo detenerse, porque ya el bebé había llegado dando su evidente señal de vida, aquel llanto que recordaría por siempre, ella estaba muy feliz por ser madre, y antes de poder preguntar cualquier cosa, sintió en su frente un cálido beso de parte de su esposo, por su esfuerzo, valor y por haber cumplido el sueño de su querido Albus, de ser padre.

-¿y díganos, cómo está nuestro bebé?- se apresuró a preguntar Minerva.

-Enhorabuena, son padres de una hermosa niña- se acercó a ellos y le entregó a la recién nacida envuelta en una mantita rosada a la cansada señora.

-Hermione Minerva Rowena Dumbledore, bienvenida a tu hogar, mi niña- le dijo Albus a la pequeña que descansaba en el regazo de su amada.

-sí, bienvenida, hija-

Ambos padres la contemplaron, la pequeña bostezó aún con los ojos cerrados, e hizo unos pequeños pucheros antes de continuar con su siesta, tenía el cabello castaño por lo que pudieron notar en sus escasos cabellos hasta el momento.

Minutos después tocaban a la puerta y los medimagos le dijeron las últimas indicaciones a la pareja, asegurándose de que la salud de ambas vidas estuviera estable para mejorar pronto, antes de marcharse lanzaron un hechizo de limpieza en la habitación y se desaparecieron desde la misma alcoba.

-Adelante- dijo Albus, y los amigos de la familia procedieron a ingresar.

-Minerva, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó su amiga, la señora Potter.

-Sí, estoy bien, feliz, y un poco cansada, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar luego de dormir durante la noche.

-Me alegro tanto, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que hayan cumplido su sueño de ser padres, y ¿qué fue?-

-niña, se llama Hermione- respondió el feliz padre primerizo.

-Valla, que alegría por ambos, Albus- dijo el señor Black.

Después de todas las felicitaciones y conversación, el matrimonio Dumbledore descansó tranquilamente y sobre todo feliz, durante la primera noche de vida de la recién nacida, Hermione Dumbledore.

**Nota de la autora: / En lo particular a mi me gustó mucho este capítulo, porque en verdad que sentía curiosidad, ¿Cómo llegó Hermione a la vida de Dumbledore y McGonagall? Y bueno, me inspiré en una canción muy triste, ya estaba pensando en cambiar la categoría a tragedia, xD pero ni modo, resultó que al final me dije, ¿de verdad quieres hacer llorar a las lectoras?, pues no quise, así es que le puse un poco de drama, nada malo, creo yo, jajaja, suerte y Adiós [o mejor dicho, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo] ~~ **

**Atte, Sakura Tachi **=D

_**PD: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS :3 **_


	4. Hermanos

Título: **"De miedos y temores a la felicidad" **

Autora: Sakura Tachi

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y TODOS los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa, ingeniosa y maestra que todo lo creó del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Hermione es hija única de Dumbledore y McGonagall, desde el inicio es parte de los Merodeadores, su mejor amigo es James, todo es casi perfecto, de no ser por Sirius Black, de quien está enamorada, pero no puede sostener una conversación "civilizada".

Nota: En este fanfic Hermione es buena persona, al igual que la historia en general.

**Capítulo 4: Hermanos**

En el gran comedor estaban a la espera del inicio de la cena, los alumnos de Hogwarts, y en donde siempre, estaban sentados los Merodeadores, James estaba conversando animadamente con Sirius y Remus, por otra parte las dos féminas del grupo también charlaban, sobre las materias tratadas en clases, algunas que no comprendieron, libros leídos o por leer y chicos.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y como era usual para cuando hacía anuncios de importancia, golpeó su copa de cristal con una cucharilla metálica en ese momento, el silencio en el gran comedor no se hizo esperar, y todos los presentes a Dumbledore se dispusieron a escuchar.

-Queridos estudiantes, hoy tengo el gusto de anunciarles "El baile de los Caramelos"-

Un masivo susurro general que se transformó en un ruido que interrumpió el discurso del Director de Hogwarts, causando además muchas sonrisas, algunas caras de temor y otras de escepticismo. Como era acostumbrado ante tal acto, Dumbledore hizo que reinara nuevamente el silencio y procedió con el anuncio.

-El baile se celebrará aquí en el castillo, y junto con los maestros, hemos decidido que será un baile de disfraces, con motivos de caramelos, dulces o pasteles, sólo los alumnos de sexto y último curso podrán participar, el evento se celebrará el viernes de la próxima semana, iniciando a las 20:00 horas y finalizará a las 01:00 de la mañana siguiente, durante el baile se elegirá a los disfraces más creativos, se les reconocerá como Reina y Rey del Baile de los Caramelos, ellos deberán bailar un vals y se continuará con el evento hasta terminar la hora-

Ya era jueves, durante los días que le sucedieron al día del anuncio del Baile de los Caramelos, los alumnos de los cursos que participarían, especialmente las chicas no hicieron otra cosa en sus horas libres que pensar en qué disfraz usarían, puesto que lo más importante era la creatividad, cosa que exasperó a más de una alumna. Uno de esos casos era el de Bellatrix Black, quien estaba crispada por lo de que el disfraz debía ser creativo.

En la sala común de Gryffindor estaban los Merodeadores sentados en los sillones, en uno estaban Lily y Hermione, en otro estaban Remus y James, y en otro individual estaba Sirius, todos conversaban animadamente sobre el evento del día siguiente.

-¿James, tú irás acompañado o sólo al baile de mañana?- preguntó la castaña al moreno.

-Si es que Lily accede a ir conmigo iré acompañado, de no ser así me temo mi querida Hermione que iré sólo, triste y abandonado- le respondió él mirando en dirección de la pelirroja, quien tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas- y tú, ¿irás acompañada o sola?- volteó la mirada hacia la castaña.

-No lo sé, pero por lo que veo, creo que iré sola-

-_Era de esperarse, después de todo, ¿Quién en su sano juicio sería tan demente como para pedirle que le acompañe al baile, si tiene por guardaespaldas a los chicos más sobre protectores del colegio?- _pensó Remus, y sin poderlo aguantar, empezó a reír en su lugar. Todos los notaron y se quedaron viéndole como si vieran al mismísimo Voldemort en persona, y el primero que salió de su asombro dijo lo que todos se preguntaban mentalmente.

-¿Lunático, estás bien?- le interrogó Black aún con cara de claro asombro y curiosidad.

-Sí, claro que estoy bien, es sólo que… -dudó en continuar lo que les estaba contando puesto que él, esperaba que ella ya supiera que tenía guardaespaldas desde que James y Sirius se propusieron cuidarla en años anteriores.

-Es sólo que…qué- le cuestionó la castaña ya que usualmente Lupin no dejaba inconclusos sus comentarios, mirando directamente a aquellos ojos café oro.

-Lo que sucede es que deberías saber que tienes guardaespaldas, ya sabes, James y Sirius- añadió como si fuera no más natural del mundo.

-James- llamó Hermione a su mejor amigo con una fingida melosa voz, en cuanto consiguió su atención la cambió inmediatamente por una más seria y con luego de fruncir el seño dijo- ¿es cierto lo que dice Remus?-

Potter no sabía qué era más arriesgado, si enfrentar a la castaña o batallar en contra de Voldemort, y después de farfullar en voz casi inaudible, salvo para el licántropo presente, ya que poseía un desarrollado sentido de audición- definitivamente prefiero a Voldemort- se dijo y añadió con un volumen normal para responder a su prácticamente hermana- Si fuera cierto, ¿no te enojarías conmigo, verdad Hermione?-

-No, claro que no- le dijo mientras todos los presentes veían y escuchaban el crujir de los nudillos de la chica, quien le sonreía de tal manera que era contradictorio, pero en su voz se notaba la ironía de lo dicho a James- y tú, Sirius Black, no creas que te has salvado, esta me la debes, porque hoy es el turno de mi queridísimo James- acto seguido la chica se puso de pie y empezó a perseguir al chico de lentes y cabello negro alborotado, que al ver las intenciones de la chica, enseguida empezó su carrera por esquivar cualquier intento de contacto no tan agradable por parte de la chica- ¡NO ESCAPARÁS JAMES POTTER!- le gritó la chica una vez que estaban saliendo de la sala común para continuar con la carrera en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Después de media hora aproximadamente Hermione había perdido el rastro de James, ya que no pensaba perder tiempo se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor para terminar de añadir los últimos detalles a su disfraz de caramelo, luego de minutos llegó y antes de decir la contraseña a La Dama Gorda, suspiró.

-Quid agis-

-Querida, ¿te encuentras bien?, estás pálida- le preguntó con un ligero tono maternal a la castaña.

-Sí, estoy bien, no se preocupe Señora Gorda, nos vemos pronto-

-Eso espero, cuídate, adiós Hermione-

-Adiós señora- le respondió al retrato antes de entrar a la sala común de los leones. Se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con algunas chicas, una de ellas era Lily y eso le alegraba, pero al llegar notó que no estaba nadie en esos momentos en el lugar, y como lo tenía planeado desde un principio empezó a añadir los últimos detalles a su disfraz, este consistía básicamente en representar a un pastelillo de frambuesa- _espero que logre ganar el reto a Black y sea elegida como la Reina del baile de los caramelos, aunque algo me dice que Bellatrix está intentando lo mismo que yo- _

La castaña no supo en qué momento, pero terminó por caer en los brazos del dulce Morfeo, sin embargo su acogedora siesta se vio interrumpida cuando alguien la zarandeó tocándole despacio el hombro.

-Mione, despierta ya, debemos ir a cenar-

-no hay de otra salida, ¿verdad?- respondió la castaña que se sentó al estilo japonés sobre su cama, se frotó los ojos y los abrió con lentitud tratando de acostumbrarse a la tenue luz que había en la habitación.

-Por el momento, no, pero si no quieres cenar es cosa tuya, aunque claro, te podrías quedar perfectamente siempre y cuando estés dispuesta que James venga y te lleve él mismo al Gran Comedor, ya sabes cómo es-

-No me hagas recordar que yo nunca le he parado esa actitud suya para conmigo, pero dicen que nunca es tarde, ¿verdad?-

-Lo es, pero debes tener en cuenta que Potter es un crío en actitud, hará hasta lo imposible para que le dejes seguir con su comportamiento respecto a ti- Le dijo la pelirroja sentándose en su cama y con un tono que sonaba a… ¿celos?

-Pero olvidas que yo lo conozco tanto como él a mí- le respondió mostrando una gran sonrisa a su amiga, tomó un sorbo del vaso con agua que estaba en el velador.

-Tienes razón, espero que la tengas, ¿Qué sucederá si hay un nuevo evento y nuevamente te niegan la oportunidad de ir con algún chico que te acompañe?-

-Emm… de hecho, creo que pasaría lo mismo de siempre, pero aún así me gustaría que dejaran de ser sobre protectores conmigo, puedo cuidarme sola-

-Lo mismo pienso yo- _A veces llego a creer que James siente algo más que amistad o ese sentimiento de hermandad hacia Hermione…tal vez sólo es mera imaginación o paranoia mía, pero cuando hace las cosas para tratar de "conquistarme" siempre siento su mente en otra parte y no conmigo, por eso le rechazo, ¿Quién querría estar con alguien que está ausente de mente?- _¿vamos? Se hace tarde, ¿no crees?-

-Vale, vamos- le dijo Hermione.

Lily y la castaña caminaron rumbo al Gran comedor, durante el trayecto conversaron, rieron e hicieron una carrera para ver quién era más veloz, al tocar las puerta de entrada ambas se detuvieron.

-¡Gané!-dijo una agotada Lily, mientras trataba de regular su respiración, riendo y feliz.

Al llegar junto a su amiga, la castaña le dice- Perdí… no lo puedo creer, creo que entrenar demasiado también agota- ríen juntas y se van a sentar a sus asientos habituales.

Desde la mesa de Slytherin varias miradas se posaron en las recién llegadas, pero sólo una fue respondida de la misma manera, Severus Snape, miraba fijamente aquellos ojos marrones que pertenecían a la única chica, además de Evans, que le trataba como un igual, eso era por logros académicos más que por amistad, pero eso ayudaba en la convivencia en asignaturas como Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ella lo saludó con una sonrisa y un cabeceo en señal de saludo, él intentó pasar desapercibido el saludo a Hermione, con un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de respuesta.

Unos ojos grises observaban disimuladamente a la misma chica que miraba Snape, pero estos ojos eran diferentes, destilaban obscuridad, rencor, envidia, ira, hipocresía, obsesión y todo tipo de sentimientos que en ningún caso eran buenos.

La cena fue tranquila en su justa medida, después todos se dirigieron a sus salas comunes, como era costumbre los Gryffindor fueron a su torre, los Slytherin a las mazmorras, los Hufflepuff en dirección a las cocinas del colegio y Ravenclaw hacia su torre en el séptimo piso.

Al día siguiente Hermione fue una de las primeras de Hogwarts en despertar, fue a ducharse, luego de salir se vistió con su uniforme, salió de su habitación y fue a la pieza de su madre a saludarla. La noche anterior la castaña se había quedado a dormir con sus padres, puesto que tenía libre elección, si quería podía dormir en la torre de Gryffindor, en donde le correspondía, o podía dormir en compañía de sus padres.

Todo había iniciado cuando Hermione ingresó a su primer año. Como ella era hija única acostumbraba a dormir sola en su habitación, y el hecho de tener compañeras de cuarto no la ayudaba a su adaptación. Después de tres días en constantes desvelos totales, ya que no dormía casi nada, sus padres decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto. Su madre la llevó al despacho de Albus y ahí los tres conversaron la situación, ella les explicó la causa de su somnolencia, y ellos la comprendieron, le dispusieron su misma habitación que usaba cuando venía de visita en los años anteriores, puesto que antes no era parte de Hogwarts.

Hermione abrió despacio la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres y al ingresar se encontró con una cama ya tendida, eso quería decir que ellos ya se habían levantado. Se dirigió a su torre con la esperanza de encontrar a Lily despierta para que ambas pudieran aprovechar el tiempo e ir a pasear por los alrededores del Lago Negro. Al llegar, vio a la Dama Gorda y le dijo la contraseña, ingresó, no había nadie, subió las escaleras, entró a su habitación, lo primero que pudo ver fue a varios bultos en las camas, se acercó a una cama vacía, era la de Lily, seguramente se estaba duchando, decidió esperarla en la sala común. Bajaba las escaleras cuando una voz la sobresaltó.

-Dumbledore, Buenos días, ¿Dormiste bien?-

-Buenos días, Black, sí, descansé bastante, ¿y tú?-

-Yo dormí sumamente bien, tomando en cuenta que me amenazaste el día anterior- terminó la frase con un tono de ironía en su voz.

-¿Yo, amenazarte? No, claro que no, yo sólo aviso, no amenazo- le respondió al moreno, con una seriedad poco común en ella.

-Ya veremos si eres capaz de cumplir lo que dices, es más, espero con ansias tu derrota- le dijo mofándose de la castaña.

-Lo mismo digo Black, por cierto, ¿Cómo durmió James?- le preguntó astuta, para cambiar de tema, lo que menos quería hoy día era pelear con él desde tan temprano.

-Por lo que vi, bien- "_¿Por qué cambió de tema? Es a caso que no quiere discutir, bueno a decir verdad, yo tampoco quiero discutir, es más NUNCA quiero discutir con ella, es sólo que es una chispa que surge sólo con ella, porque es tan perfecta, que se merece mil halagos, pero mi orgullo Black no me deja rendirme_" se dijo mentalmente Sirius antes de añadir- dijo que iba a bajar en seguida, por cierto, el próximo lunes vamos a poner en marcha lo que planeamos, recuerda hacer tu parte- le dijo normalmente, ya que no había necesidad de susurrar porque los únicos en la sala común eran ellos dos.

-Pierde cuidado Black…-

Él suspiró ante lo que siempre escuchaba, su apellido, quería escuchar que ella lo llamara por su nombre- Sirius, dime Sirius- le dijo mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos.

-…Black, no qué te pasa, pero…-

-¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir con los apellidos?, nos conocemos desde primer año, somos amigos-

Ella lo miró como si a él le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza y le dijo- Hasta hace un minuto, porque nunca me dijiste que te desagradaba que te llamase por tu apellido, pero no me vas a pedir que te deje llamarme por mi nombre, ¿verdad?-

-¿No te parece que sería lo más justo? Después de todo, así podríamos a empezar a llevarnos mejor y ahorrarnos muchas discusiones sin sentido, que sólo consiguen que nos hagamos daño-

-Bueno punto Bla… Sirius- terminó corrigiéndose a tiempo.

-Hoy te ves, hermosa-

Hermione giró, dándole la espalda a su compañero, con la intención que no se le notase el sonrojo que había subido a sus mejillas- ¡Pero qué cosas dices!-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Sirius, te ves tan linda como siempre- le dijo un chico con lentes que bajó las escaleras e inmediatamente la abrazó, como siempre hacía cada mañana.

-James, ¿Cómo dormiste?- le preguntó la castaña tras tumbarlo en el sofá de la sala común con un salto de alegría sobre el chico, como si no lo hubiera visto desde hacía años.

-Estupendamente, ¿y tú, pudiste dormir?-

-Sí, anoche fui a dormir con mis padres, James, ¿me acompañas al Lago Negro?-

-Por supuesto que te acompaño, vamos ahora o llegaremos tarde al desayuno- Ella sólo asintió y él les comunicó al resto de los Merodeadores, que ya estaban listos, Lily, Sirius y Remus- Chicos, nos vemos en el Gran Comedor, cuídense, adiós- Potter tomó la mano de Hermione y se fueron caminando al Lago Negro. Al llegar, ambos transformaron su ropa en otra, más ceñida al cuerpo y apta para el agua. Antes se ingresar al lago se dieron una sonrisa mutuamente.

Bajo el agua se veían dos personas abrazadas, él ya sabía por qué ella quiso venir a nadar, la conocía muy bien, cada vez que ella estaba conmocionada, necesitaba pensar o estaba triste, siempre acudía al Lago Negro, y como si de un ritual se tratase, él la acompañaba, la reconfortaba, le daba un abrazo bajo el agua, nadando, en el que no sólo calidez se traspasaba, sino que también, un sincero apoyo incondicional. Mientras la abrazaba el pudo ver su mirada y reconoció que ella estaba conmocionada, pero feliz, la atrajo aún más contra su cuerpo, ella era feliz y él también lo era, entonces ¿Por qué sentía celos? ¿De qué?, no lo sabía, pero quería saber la causa o causante de tal felicidad en la chica que consideraba su hermana… mentía, desde años anteriores que empezó a sentir algo más fuerte que simple amistad, pero a ambos le pesaba que se consideraban "hermanos".

**Nota de la autora: n_n Hola, este capítulo más que ninguno de los anteriores se me dificultó, pero aquí está, el siguiente será un acercamiento a la bomba que se viene, cuídense mucho, agradezco sus reviews, suerte y Adiós [o mejor dicho, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo] ~~ **

**Atte, Sakura Tachi **=D

_**PD: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS :3 **_

_**Especialmente a:**_

**Pineapple****.X: Hola, también te envío saludos, tus traducciones son muy buenas, cuídate, adiós~~**

**RoXa CuLIEn: Hola, que bueno que te gustó, cuídate, adiós~~**

**Diansnape-18: Hola, también te dejé mis saludos en cuanto a año nuevo en un review, me alegra que lo encuentres interesante, y de nuevo, gracias por leer, cuídate, adiós~~ **


	5. Las horas previas

Título: **"De miedos y temores a la felicidad" **

Autora: Sakura Tachi

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y TODOS los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa, ingeniosa y maestra que todo lo creó del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Hermione es hija única de Dumbledore y McGonagall, desde el inicio es parte de los Merodeadores, su mejor amigo es James, todo es casi perfecto, de no ser por Sirius Black, de quien está enamorada, pero no puede sostener una conversación "civilizada".

Nota: En este fanfic Hermione es buena persona, al igual que la historia en general.

**Capítulo 5: Las horas previas **

Aquella mañana del tan esperado baile, todos los alumnos lo mencionaban en sus charlas. Sin habérselo propuesto, o tal vez con algo de culpa, Albus Dumbledore había logrado animar a la mayoría de los alumnos del colegio, y eso por consiguiente lo ponía feliz a él.

El Director de Hogwarts caminaba recorriendo el lugar sin algún objetivo en mente, pero cualquiera que lo hubo visto en aquellos momentos, habría pensado que Albus caminaba con un destino fijo.

Oh, aquella mañana era preciosa, el sol brillaba anunciando un día cálido, los alumnos estaban en la hora de descanso antes del desayuno, mientras algunos ya estaban en el Gran Comedor, las nubes mostraban una calma usual de las mañanas, en el Lago Negro su hija nadando en compañía de un muchacho, las aves cantando…un momento, ¿Hermione nadando con un…chico?

Decidió acercarse al lugar de los hechos, se percató que era nada más, ni nada menos que James Potter, el mejor amigo de su hija, el casi hermano de Hermione, lamentablemente no lo eran de sangre, pero ese lazo era más poderoso que aquel líquido carmesí que une los destinos de las personas, suspiró aliviado, después de todo, era su única hija, era su bebé, una pequeña que ya estaba creciendo, pero mientras pudiera la vería como aquel pequeño ser que le entregaron en brazos en cuanto ella llegó al mundo.

Albus ya calmado, caminó de regreso al Gran Comedor, allí esperaría a que todos los alumnos terminaran de desayunar tranquilamente y alegres de que en la noche se realice un baile nuevo y bastante creativo.

-¿Crees que es necesario ir a desayunar?- le preguntó una castaña sentada en el césped secándose el cabello con un hechizo secador.

-Depende, si quieres causarte una enfermedad por desnutrirte, pues nos quedamos, o por el contrario, si quieres empezar bien el día, creo que lo mejor será que vallamos a desayunar, y ¿Qué dices?-

-Digo que me quiero quedar, pero tienes razón, además… si mis padres no me ven ahí, de seguro me llamarán la atención, ¿vamos?-

-Es una buena elección, vamos- le tendió la mano para que ella se pusiera de pie y ambos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, después le preguntaría la causa de su alegría, ahora sólo podía pensar en desayunar, después de todo, nadar a primera hora de la mañana era agotador.

Al llegar al gran comedor se tuvieron que separar por segundos, los que les llevó ubicarse en sus respectivos asientos, porque se ubicaban de manera paralela, Hermione al lado de Remus y James al lado de Sirius que a su vez estaba al lado de Lily, los cinco desayunaron y empezaron a interrogarse entre sí sobre los disfraces que usarían durante la noche, puesto que aunque se tenían la mayor confianza, las chicas habían decidido que fuera una sorpresa para los chicos, y estos hicieron lo mismo para con ellas, nos obstante la curiosidad les llegó a todos, a unos más que otros, pero la determinación de todos persistió.

Al salir de la primera clase del día, los Merodeadores caminaban por los pasillos, pero uno se detuvo, silenciosamente tomó la mano de otro miembro, caminaron hasta llegar a un aula vacía, no hablaron durante todo el trayecto, y al haber llegado el chico cerró la puerta, lanzó un hechizo silenciador para que no se oyera nada de la conversación fuera de la sala en la que ambos estaban.

-Ahora sí, Hermione, ¿Por qué estás tan alegre? En la mañana no te pregunté, porque no lo creí apropiado, ya sabes, no era el momento, ¿y, me lo dirás o tengo que adivinarlo?-

Luego de dar un pesado suspiro, ella se acercó y lo miró a los ojos- Es porque hubo un progreso con Sirius, él… me dejó llamarlo por su nombre, y eso fue lo que pasó, nada más, pero no comprendo- tomó una pose pensativa- tú no eres bueno en adivinación, ¿Cómo pretendías saberlo si yo no te lo decía?- terminó con un tono divertido, empezó a reír por lo bajo, y al no aguantar las ganas empezó a reír sin pudor, a lo que el moreno se le unió, ambos rieron de manera sincera.

-Mione, ya sabía que me ibas a responder, por eso lo pregunté, y lo de adivinarlo, pues era una farsa, lo sabes, como bien dijiste no habría sido capaz de saber la respuesta por mí mismo, porque me va fatal en esa clase-

-Hablando de clases, tenemos que regresar de lo contrario podríamos llegar tarde, ven vámonos-

Él como respuesta sólo asintió, ella le tomó la mano y antes de que James cerrara la puerta, él quitó el hechizo silenciador.

Los Merodeadores estaban buscando a sus dos compañeros "extraviados", después de todo se desaparecieron sin decir nada, y de ello se percataron cuando Sirius le habló a Hermione, para saber sobre quién sería su pareja para asistir al baile, había que admitirlo fue muy gracioso, después de todo, él casi terminó haciendo un monólogo.

-Hermione, ¿Con quién irás al baile de disfraces de esta noche?- preguntó Sirius sin voltear el rostro hacia la mencionada, y aunque esperó alguna respuesta, ésta no llegó, por lo que interpretó que su silencio se debía a que no tenía pareja- No sé…si quieres, yo te puedo acompañar- intentó sonar casual- ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?- volvió a cuestionar a la chica, pero no fue su voz lo que escuchó a sus espaldas.

-Eh…Sirius, Hermione no está- le dijo Remus después de haber querido ver el rostro de la interrogada, pero no la había hallado, por lo que decidió avisar a su amigo, quien estaba hablando sólo técnicamente.

-Es cierto, ¡Hermione no está!- dijo una alterada Lily, buscándola con la mirada por todas partes, al lado de Lupin.

Black buscó con la mirada a la castaña, pero no estaba ni su sombra, por lo que empezó a preocuparse, usualmente cuando alguno se retiraba del lugar en el que estaba otro merodeador le daba al menos una idea de a qué lugar se dirigía.

Después de la fase de asombro del grupo, y ya teniendo la mente fría, se dieron cuenta que no sólo faltaba ella, sino que también alguien más y sin proponérselo, los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo diciendo su nombre.

-¡James!-

Los merodeadores regresaron al aula de la clase anterior sin tener suerte, porque no los encontraron allí, retornaron al lugar en donde se habían percatado de la ausencia de ellos, pero se alegraron al encontrarlos caminando uno al lado del otro por un pasillo, la primer en reaccionar fue Lily.

-¡Hermione!- la pelirroja corrió hacia su amiga y la abrazó como no si no la hubiera visto en años, cosa que no era cierta porque la había visto en la mañana- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Por qué se desaparecieron? ¿Les ocurrió algo? ¿En qué momento se fueron que no nos dimos cuenta?, díganme- les hizo a ambos tantas interrogantes a la vez que no se le entendió casi nada.

-Mira Lily, primero cálmate, y has una pregunta a la vez, por favor empieza- le respondió la castaña.

-Oh, perdón, es que nos preocupamos mucho, y bueno, ¿Estás bien?- empezó preguntando.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí Evans, ahora sé que estoy pintado-

Hermione pasó por alto el comentario de James y le respondió a su amiga- Estoy bien, gracias, pero no debiste preocuparte Lily-

-Está bien, no lo haré para la próxima ocasión, y dime, ¿En qué momento se desaparecieron?-

-Cuando empezamos a caminar por el pasillo de la primera clase de hoy-

-y ¿Por qué, si se puede saber?-

-Porque yo tenía algo que hablar con Mione, sólo por eso- le respondió Potter participando en la conversación.

-Yo no te pregunté a ti, Potter- le dijo a la defensiva la chica.

-¡Hey!, hoy no quiero pelear, porque hoy es un día especial Lily, deberías saberlo-

-¿Tregua por hoy Potter?- la chica de ojos verdes le tendió la mano, esperando a por la mano de James para sellar la tregua.

-Hecho Lily- le tomó la mano y como un saludo entre caballeros, cerraron lo estipulado.

Al ver aquella escena Sirius deseó para sus adentros poder realizar una tregua al menos por unas horas con Hermione, y como si ella leyera su mente, lo miró y le sonrió, él le respondió de la misma manera y sin ninguna palabra de por medio, aquella fue la segunda tregua de aquel día entre los Merodeadores. Los cinco se dirigieron a la segunda clase del día, suerte o destino, aquel día no verían a las serpientes de Slytherin, y el hecho de ver sólo a alumnos de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff durante las horas de estudio los ponía de muy buen humor.

Faltando tan sólo tres horas para que el baile de los caramelos iniciara, las chicas de los años que participarían estaban eufóricas con los detalles, en cambio una situación muy distinta se veía entre los varones de los mismos años, ellos sólo tenían que vestirse y no necesitaban ponerse maquillaje, a no ser que su disfraz lo requiriera.

-_Piensa positivo Hermione, tienes que pensar positivo, vas a ganar el reto, TIENES que ganar el reto_- se decía mentalmente a sí misma la castaña, estaba en un baño relajante, que no estaba surgiendo efecto por cierto. Ella no necesitaba preocuparse de los detalles, puesto que durante los días anteriores lo había terminado.

Cuando por fin había empezado a relajarse, alguien tocó a la puerta, se asustó por lo sorpresivo del sonido, y al recuperarse de lo anterior puso atención a quien quiera que hubo llamado a la puerta del baño de su habitación, porque había decidido que lo mejor era ir a vestirse a su habitación cercana a la de sus padres.

Después de casi un minuto de silencio, ella misma preguntó- ¿Quién es?-

Un voz muy conocida por ella le respondió- cariño, ¿podrías darte prisa?, quiero entregarte algo-

-Por favor, espérame un minuto mamá, ya salgo de la bañera-

-No te preocupes, aquí te espero-

Mientras Minerva esperaba a que su hija saliera de su baño de tina, hizo aparecer en sus manos una cajita cuadrada y delgada, con los colores característicos de Gryffindor, lo dejó en medio del mueble con espejo que pertenecía a su hija, y se sentó en una silla con respaldar alto, de madera y con un mullido cojín.

Hermione salió del su cuarto de baño y se acercó a ella- Madre, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Necesitas algo?-

-Yo estoy perfectamente hija, y sólo deseaba regalarte algo, que espero te sirva esta noche y si no fuera así, me gustaría que lo usaras para el próximo baile del Colegio, ¿está bien?- le dijo a su hija mirándola a los ojos, y acomodó un mechón de cabello ondulado detrás de su oreja.

-Madre, no es necesario que me regales nada, me sobra y me basta con tu presencia, ¿Qué mejor presente que ese?-

-No es discutible el asunto Hermione, mira- le dijo sonriendo y señalando a un mueble- allí encima te lo dejé, ve a abrirlo hija-

-Está bien, tú ganas- ella se acercó a verlo y lo tomó entre sus manos, lo observó y se alegró al ver los colores de su casa en aquella cajita, lo abrió y sonrió ante lo que sus ojos observaban, en el interior había una gargantilla con diamantes y rubíes sutilmente ubicados por doquier.

-Los hemos escogido entre tu padre y yo, espero que te haya gustado hija-

Hermione giró y fue a abrazar a Minerva, ella sentía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecerle a su madre, porque si se lo dio ese día fue porque creyó que ella era capaz de ser elegida como la Reina del baile, ya que tendría que bailar un vals, después de haberse ido a cambiar y podría usar la gargantilla.

-Ya verás madre, que no te defraudaré, yo puse todo mi esfuerzo en crear mi disfraz, me lo pensé varios días, me preocupe de los detalles con anticipación, gracias madre, por apoyarme con este obsequio, por creer en mí, eres la mejor mamá del mundo- le dijo aún abrazándola.

-Hija tú nunca me defraudarías, además mi pequeña, siempre tienes que recordar que es sólo algo superficial el título, además no debes tomártelo como si fuera una guerra, es sólo un baile más, en el futuro habrán muchos más, escúchame bien, no quiero verte llorar si no ocurre lo que deseas, tienes que ser resiliente mi vida, anteponerte a las derrotas y dificultades, ¿Está bien?- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí, madre, gracias por recordarme que es sólo un título- le dijo sonriéndole y volviendo a abrazarla, después de todo, ¿Cómo decirle que había aceptado un reto con Sirius?, pero bueno, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿verdad?- _Espero ser una buena perdedora si no soy elegida como Reina del baile de esta noche_- se dijo mentalmente Hermione.

Luego de terminar el efusivo abrazo entre madre e hija, Minerva se fue de la habitación para terminar de vestirse con su traje de gala, ya que el profesorado asistiría con atuendos formales, por negación de algunos integrantes, por no querer asistir disfrazados de **dulces causa caries** según algunos miembros.

Hermione se vistió con su disfraz, le quedaba bien en cuanto a medidas porque ella misma lo había creado, al terminar de ponerse los zapatos se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero y sonrió, le gustaba lo que veía, después de todo, no todos los días se realizaba un baile de disfraces y específicamente de caramelos. Ella se puso la capa negra con capucha, para que nadie supiera exactamente de qué se disfrazó, caminó hacia la torre de Gryffindor, y al llegar sólo faltaba una hora para que iniciara el baile, dijo la contraseña, subió a la habitación y se encontró con que sólo estaba Lily sentada en una butaca mientras se arreglaba los últimos detalles del peinado como pudo.

-¿Te ayudo?- le preguntó al ver que armaba un peinado y lo desarmaba al siguiente segundo, definitivamente Lily estaba indecisa.

-Sí, por favor, es que no sé qué peinado hacerme-

-Ya me di cuenta de eso, pero te sugiero…- estaba pensando en el disfraz de su amiga, en su cabello, y en algún peinado que combinara.

-¿Qué me sugieres?-

-Te sugiero que te tomes el cabello en una coleta alta y que dejes unos mechones hacia tu derecha, así te verías muy dulce, literalmente, acompañaría bien a tu disfraz, ¿Qué opinas?-

-Opino, que eres mi salvación, muchas gracias, ya se me pasaba la hora y aún seguía con mi indecisión, seguiré tu consejo-

-Ah, te preocupes, sino ¿Para qué están las amigas?- le dijo levantando una ceja y sonriéndole a la pelirroja, ambas comenzaron a reír.

-Tienes toda la razón Herms, si gustas puedes esperarme abajo y de paso podrías ver de qué están disfrazados los chicos, ya sabes, Sirius, Remus y Potter-

-Buena idea Evans-

-¡Oye!, ¿Por qué me llamas por mi apellido?-

-Porque eso es lo que siente James cada vez que lo llamas por su apellido, además se supone que hoy están en tregua o ¿ya lo olvidaste?- le dijo la castaña con una mirada triste.

-Pero no es lo mismo Hermione, con Potter no tengo tanta confianza como contigo, además ya casi es costumbre que lo llame así-

-Lily, tú nos conoces a ambos el mismo tiempo, y los tres somos parte de los Merodeadores, él quiere ser tu amigo, ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?- Hermione puso ojos de cachorrito.

-¡Hermione Minerva Rowena!, no me vas a convencer con esa cara, con esos ojos de cachorrito…-_ ¿Por qué no puedo negarle algo a Herms cada vez que pone esa cara?, Ah ya sé, lo que sucede es que sólo las amigas logran convencer a las amigas, ¿verdad?, debe ser eso, pero… ser amiga de Potter no me interesa, pero para que se quede calmada… ni modo_- Tú ganas- le dijo en un tono de desilusión.

-¡Gracias!, no sabes lo feliz que va a estar James de saber que sí quieres ser su amiga, gracias Lily, verás que no te vas a arrepentir, bueno, te espero en la sala común, y apresúrate, porque…- miró su reloj de muñeca- sólo te quedan 25 minutos, te espero abajo, adiós- se despidió con una gran sonrisa y casi dando saltitos salió de la habitación.

Hermione bajó las escaleras y al terminar, levantó la vista y se quedó asombrada por lo que sus ojos vieron, porque no todos los días se veía lo mismo.

**Nota de la autora: n_n Hola, este capítulo me hizo reír a momentos y espero que el próximo pueda poner por fin una pista de lo que se viene para el próximo, estoy ansiosa, lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero aquí está, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿verdad?, - se ríe- cuídense mucho, agradezco sus reviews, suerte y Adiós [o mejor dicho, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo] ~~ **

**Atte, Sakura Tachi **=D

_**PD: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS :3 **_


	6. El baile de los caramelos

Título: **"De miedos y temores a la felicidad" **

Autora: Sakura Tachi

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y TODOS los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa, ingeniosa y maestra que todo lo creó del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Hermione es hija única de Dumbledore y McGonagall, desde el inicio es parte de los Merodeadores, su mejor amigo es James, todo es casi perfecto, de no ser por Sirius Black, de quien está enamorada, pero no puede sostener una conversación "civilizada".

Nota: En este fanfic Hermione es buena persona, al igual que la historia en general.

**Capítulo 6: El baile de los caramelos **

En la sala común de Gryffindor estaban los chicos que formaban parte de los Merodeadores esperando a las chicas, conversaban y reían al comentar los graciosos y sexys que se veían, hoy por fin sería el día que sabrían de qué se iban a disfrazar las chicas.

-¿De qué creen que se disfrace Lily y Hermione?- preguntó James, quien estaba sentado en medio del sillón, a su lado derecho estaba Sirius y al izquierdo Remus.

-Yo creo que Lily se va a disfrazar de rana de chocolate, me parece que le agradan esos dulces, aunque no me imagino un disfraz de eso-

-Es verdad Lunático, yo tampoco me imagino a Lily disfrazada de rana de chocolate- rió Sirius.

-Y Mione, ¿De qué se disfrazará?- preguntó Remus.

-Yo creo que su disfraz nos va a sorprender, después de todo, tenemos un reto pendiente-

-Sirius, ¿Qué vas a hacer si pierdes, o si ella pierde?-

El otro chico de cabello negro respondió irónicamente y con una media sonrisa en su rostro- Cornamenta, gracias por el apoyo, ya veo que confías en que yo pueda ganar-y añadió con semblante más serio- es muy posible que ella gane, ya sabes, lo que tu hermanita quiere, no se detiene hasta que lo consigue, y si llegara a perder alguno de los dos, debería de haber algún castigo- se puso a caminar por la sala hacia la salida, y hacia las escaleras, con una mano bajo la barbilla, giró hacia los otros dos y dijo- pero no acordamos nada, así es que creo que será un simple juego- volvió a ponerse de pie y caminó el mismo trayecto, hasta que miró por las escaleras y vio que había bajado la castaña del grupo.

-Hermione, te ves bien…- _Más que bien, se ve muy bien, aunque sólo veamos su peinado, tonta capa, esconde su traje,_ pensó Sirius, e inmediatamente al decir ese comentario los otros dos en la sala común se giraron para ver a la chica.

-Hola chicos, se ven muy guapos, seguramente hoy algunas chicas van a caer en sus galanteos- rió ante su propia observación Hermione.

Remus estaba disfrazado de muchos dulces apilados a través de un mondadientes, Sirius llevaba un platillo repleto de dulces a la altura de la cintura y él estaba completamente vestido de negro, como simulando el efecto de teatro negro, finalmente James se puso un pastelillo de chocolate a la altura de la cintura que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y en los pectorales se había aplicado crema de batir de repostería, y para darse el toque final se había añadido trocitos de chocolate sobre la crema, realmente parecía un pastelillo tamaño humano.

-Hola Hermione, ¿vas a mostrarnos tu disfraz o no?- le dijo Black, y al igual que los demás chicos de la sala la analizaba desde abajo hacia arriba.

-No les voy a mostrar mi disfraz, no por ahora, cuando ya lleguemos al baile se los mostraré, por ahora creo que lo mejor es esperar a Lily, le dije que no tardara-

-¿No crees que es injusto, que nosotros te mostremos nuestros disfraces y tú, te cubres con tu capa?-

-James, no va a ser injusto, porque ustedes van a ser los primeros en ver mi traje, por cierto, ya convencí a nuestra pelirroja amiga para que sean amigos, ¿Qué te parece?-

-¡Me parece bien!- _y nuevamente con la obsesión suya de unirnos….entonces no está mal que yo la una a Sirius, después de todo, es su primer enamoramiento desde hace bastante tiempo _-y, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con lo que conseguiste?, porque que yo sepa yo no te he dicho que es ella la que me gusta-

Hermione se acercó a James y lo tomó de la muñeca y se acercaron a una esquina de la sala, dejando sin poder escuchar fácilmente la conversación- James, ya lo hablamos, entiende, ella te gusta, te gustaba, tú me lo dijiste una vez, ¿A caso ya no sientes lo mismo por ella?, por favor, ambos sabemos que los sentimientos no cambian de un día para otro-

-Por eso mismo, si bien es cierto que te había dicho que la encontraba linda esa vez, fue porque hay muchas chicas lindas en el colegio, pero de ahí a querer algo serio, no, gracias, sabes de lo que hablo, ¿Y tú, lo vas a intentar con Sirius? Porque a mí no me vas a convencer sobre que es sólo un amigo más… te conozco, y valla que te conozco, vamos, dímelo-

En ningún momento se perdió contacto visual, porque ambos sabían que mientras eso sucediera, no serían capaces de mentirle al otro.

-James, hagamos algo, tú lo vas a intentar con Lily y yo con Sirius, y aunque nos enamoremos y amemos, nunca dejaremos de ser los mejores amigos, ¿te parece?-

-Me parece, pero…-

-¿Pero qué?-

-Pero tampoco olvidaremos al primer amor, ¿prometido?- le dijo él y ambos juntaron la palma de sus manos, como un reflejo.

-Prometido-

Nuevamente se reunieron los cuatro y platicaron durante algunos minutos, hasta que bajó la única que faltaba en el grupo y emprendieron el camino hacia el baile.

Al ingresar en el Gran Comedor, en donde ya estaba la mayoría del alumnado de sexto y séptimo año, vieron la decoración del salón que era acorde al tema principal del baile, caramelos. Los alumnos estaban comentando los disfraces y tal como lo esperaba el Director, hubo muchas risas, por alegría, sorpresas y un añorado momento de paz.

Albus estaba sentado en la parte principal de la mesa de profesores, y saludó con cabeceo hacia los recién llegados, amigos de Hermione y a la misma. Era bien sabido que él no era una persona que se dejara dominar por sus preferencias, pero después de haber egresado de aquella casa de Hogwarts después de siete años, y que además la mayoría de sus seres queridos también estuviesen allí sólo lo aumentaba. El saludar a su hija en cuanto se presentaba en el Gran Comedor era ya una costumbre, y por cortesía también saludaba a los amigos de su hija o a quien la estuviese acompañando durante el saludo.

James en cuanto divisó el saludo del padre de su amiga, correspondió de la misma manera, y los demás, lo saludaron con un leve movimiento de mano.

Hermione los guió hasta el centro del lugar y se aclaró la garganta para que ellos la vieran- Ahora, como les dije, les mostraré mi disfraz, si le gusta, bien, y si no, no se rían, en especial ustedes dos- les dijo apuntando a Black y a Potter- ¿de acuerdo?-

Todos asintieron y los señalados anteriormente sólo dijeron- está bien-

La chica de cabello castaño, se puso en el cabello lo que llevaba en la mano, era un cintillo que simulaba un sombrero con la forma de un pastelillo, que en la cúspide tenía una fruta pequeña, esférica, de color rojo, era una cereza, Hermione empezó a desabotonar el único botón que impedía que la capa se cayera, cuando ya estuvo libre de ello, comenzó a abrir su capa, se la quitó y la dobló ubicándola en su antebrazo derecho.

Lo que los Merodeadores vieron los dejó con la boca abierta, a algunos por estar asombrados y a otros porque les gustó cómo era, ella vestía una blusa strapless holgada de color rosa pastel, a la altura de los pechos tenía un lazo morado, doble, con un detalle metálico que formaba un espiral, la prenda emulaba la crema de fresas, usaba una falda fucsia con puntos pequeños de color blanco, con una terminación lisa de color lila, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y simulaba un envoltorio de pastelillo invertido, calzaba unas ballerinas del mismo color que la cereza que yacía en la parte superior de su cintillo.

-Y, ¿bien, qué opinan?- les preguntó la castaña.

-Opino, que pareces un pastelillo…- le dijo Remus, después de haber recuperado el habla.

-¡Entonces lo logré, porque ese era mi propósito!- le respondió con un tono cantarín y alegre Hermione.

El Director de Hogwarts se dirigió hacia el atril de águila que encabezaba la estancia, elevó su varita hasta ubicarla en el lado derecho de su cuello y llamó la atención de los presentes al elevar el volumen de su voz a través del hechizo sonorus- Estimados alumnos de Hogwarts, sean bienvenidos en esta espléndida noche, espero que disfruten de este baile novedoso, que sin duda ha puesto a cada uno de ustedes a pensar en un disfraz adecuado, espero que se diviertan, aprovechen esta oportunidad para relajarse, y que comience El baile de los caramelos-

En ese instante en las mesas aparecieron todos los manjares propios de un baile de gala, distribuidos en diferentes sitios, las bebidas frías o calientes, como zumo de calabaza, cerveza de mantequilla, alhelí, jarabe de cereza, gaseosa con hiela, vino de elfo doméstico, whisky de fuego, chocolate caliente, hidromiel caliente con especias, té de ortiga, y además de los jugos naturales entre otros, estaban presentes en las dos mesas que estaban ubicadas de manera paralela, la diferencia era que en ambas habían aperitivos diferentes, ninguno se repetía en la mesa de en frente.

La iluminación cambió radicalmente favoreciendo el ambiente grato, las luces se tornaron de colores y se movían iluminando lugares del salón. La mayoría se sorprendió ante este hecho, puesto que ellos recordaran eso nunca antes se había realizado.

La música fue lo que faltaba y convenció a la mayoría para bailar en medio de la pista al compás de esta. En un principio se escuchó un remix de canciones populares del mundo mágico, también hubo éxitos de bandas muggles, algunas de estas fueron "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" y "Move your body" de Eiffel 65, "She bangs" y "Livin' La Vida Loca" de Ricky Martin, "Girlfriend" de Avril Lavigne, "Until The Day I Die" de Story Of The Year.

El ambiente era agradable se notaba por la sonrisa que mostraban la mayoría del alumnado, los únicos que se mantenían impasibles en su mayoría eran de Slytherins, no obstante hubo algunos que lograron el cometido del baile, divertirse.

En su mayoría los Merodeadores estaban bailando siendo acosados por su fans, pero los que más estaban atrapados fueron tres de ellos, Sirius quién bailaba con su gracia digna de un Black y con su sonrisa que hacía suspirar hasta la más puritana del colegio, relativamente cerca estaba James, quien bailaba con todas las chicas que le rodeaban con ese propósito, no extrañaba a Lily, era cierto, pero sí extrañaba a otra persona que aunque se encontrara cerca no parecía disponible ya que estaba rodeada entre un círculo de chicos que bailaban con ella.

Hermione bailaba con los ojos cerrados, quería bailar con Sirius Black, pero no estaba desesperada por ello, su lema personal era "No le hagas a otros lo que no te gustaría que te hagan", definitivamente no le agradaban las personas desesperadas y no pensaba actuar como una. No sabía con cuántos chicos estaba bailando con exactitud, pero no le molestaba, estaba acostumbrada, _-Como en los viejos tiempos…-_ pensó al evocar momentos similares, abrió los ojos y divisó a alguien que también la miraba, pero no se molestó, le sonrió y continuaron bailando sin perder contacto visual aún en sus mismos lugares, ella rodeada de chicos, y él de chicas, James y ella compartían la niñez y lindos recuerdos.

Cerca de una mesa estaban dos de los Merodeadores no tan divertidos como veían que estaban sus demás amigos, Lily bebía jarabe de cereza, mientras que Remus a un lado de ella tenía la vista posada en el centro de atención de casi todo los presentes, entrecerró los ojos, podía notar claramente como James y Hermione se miraban como si sólo ellos estuvieran en la pista de baile, y se preguntaba ¿Se sentiría incómodo Sirius, o es que era tan despistado como para no notarlo?, de todas maneras, no podía hacer nada por ahora, luego pensaría en algo para que por fin su amigo Canuto pudiese confesarse. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y desaprobando silencioso el comportamiento de sus dos amigos _- Sirius, ¿Qué se supone que haces?, perfectamente podrías intentar bailar con Hermione, en lugar de bailar con tus conquistas de momentos pasados, y James, ¿no se supone que estás enamorado de Lily?, ja, no has volteado ni si quiera una sóla vez a verla, miras a Mione como si estuvieras…no, no puede ser, ¡¿Está o estaba enamorado de Hermione?-_ se dijo mentalmente.

Remus no asimilaba lo que sus conjeturas lograron descifrar, tenía los labios entreabiertos y los ojos desorbitados, después de minutos con el rostro desencajado, cerró la boca, miró de reojo a su amiga Lily Evans que estaba sentada mientras bebía un jugo natural, y se cuestionó sobre lo que afirmaba su amigo cada vez que le preguntaban sobre la chica a la que le gustaba, James siempre les decía a él a Sirius que era la pelirroja la que tenía su corazón o cosas similares, y ellos nunca lo dudaron, después de todo, la única chica cercana a Cornamenta desde que ingresaron a Hogwarts además de Lily, era Hermione, pero todos conocían sobre la relación tan fraternal entre ellos, entonces no hallaba explicación para sus deducciones, a no ser… _- Que antes de llegar a Hogwarts ellos… hayan tenido algo más que una simple amistad- _pensó finalmente.

Después de una hora desde el inicio del baile de los caramelos, Dumbledore se dirigió nuevamente hasta el atril de águila y siguiendo el mismo procedimiento que la vez anterior dijo- Alumnos como ya hemos anunciado anteriormente se han elegido a la Reina y Rey del baile de los caramelos, y los resultados son, entre los varones del colegio, Señor Nott 2 votos. Remus Lupin 2 votos, Lucius Malfoy 4 votos, James Potter 5 votos, Sirius Black 9 votos, felicidades señor Black, es usted el Rey del baile de los caramelos- le dijo mirándolo y haciendo ademán para que se acercara- continuemos, entre las damas, Isabella Dewey 2 votos, Lily Evans 3 votos…-

El murmullo se elevó en demasía, era bastante la ansiedad de muchos y la mayoría trataba de adivinar quién sería la ganadora de ese reconocimiento, todos tenían en mente a algunas chicas que destacaban por sobre las demás, pero nadie se atrevía a asegurar con certeza quién triunfaría.

-Silencio- bastó aquella palabra y todos los presentes acataron la orden- como la mayoría habrá notado sólo restan 16 votos, y la Señorita Bellatrix Black…- se escuchó el vitoreo y aplausos dirigidos hacia la aludida, que interrumpieron de nueva cuenta el anuncio, sin embargo Albus elevó los brazos en señal de silencio, para que se detuvieran y en cuanto lo consiguió, procedió lo que había iniciado anteriormente- Bellatrix Black 8 votos, Hermione Dumbledore 8 votos, como han notado, se produjo un empate, es por esto que el cuerpo docente a llegado a la conclusión de que no podemos elegir a una de las dos, porque sería injusto para con la otra alumna, y se ha decidido que ambas serán Reinas de este baile, y como el Vals se baile entre parejas, también hemos incluido al segundo lugar de los varones, el señor James Potter, los ganadores de este reconocimiento puede irse a cambiar para el Vals, lo esperaremos en una hora más-

Los cuatro se marcharon con suma alegría para vestirse de acuerdo a la ocasión, y como el baile lo ameritaba los cuatro se vistieron de gala. En el tiempo estipulado regresaron al salón y Dumbledore al verlos a todos ya listos, se reintegró al atril de águila y dijo- por favor, si nos hicieran el honor de pasar al centro de la pista de baile- les indicó con la palma de la mano, e inmediatamente los cuatro obedecieron.

Hermione y James se acercaron, estaban a casi un metro de distancia, sin embargo antes de llegar a acortar más la distancia entre ellos, ella se sintió prisionera de una mano que tomó la suya y la giró sobre ella misma y quedo muy cerca de Sirius Black, y vio con tristeza cómo su amigo tenía que bailar con la chica de Slytherin, ella sabía que él era todo un conquistador, pero si de chicas Slytherin le hablaban, él no quería saber absolutamente nada del tema, pero ya nada podía hacer porque la orquesta empezaría a tocar en cualquier segundo. Sirius retrocedió unos pasos e hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo, ella le respondió con un movimiento de asentimiento por cortesía, y él se acercó y pasó una mano por detrás de la espalda de ella, y ella acomodó su mano en la espalda de él a través de su hombro, la mano derecha de Hermione y la izquierda de Sirius se unieron a un lado, ella ladeó el rostro hacia un lado puesto que era la posición correspondiente. La Orquesta empezó a tocar el Vals, e inició el baile.

-¿Te gusta este Vals?- le preguntó él.

-Sí, ¿Lo conoces?-

-Por supuesto que lo conozco, aunque mi familia deteste a los muggles, saben apreciar a los grandes artistas de la sociedad, Johann Strauss II "Voces de Primavera"-

-Así es, a mi me encantan sus composiciones, ¿Qué opinas al respecto?-

-Que es alguien talentoso, tanta fama es la recompensa a su arduo trabajo, por cierto, supongo que al igual que a mí, desde pequeña te daban clases de baile, ¿verdad?, porque bailas muy bien-

-Sí, es cierto, pero yo me divertía, porque en casa practicábamos cada vez que mis padres y yo estábamos reunidos-

Ambos se miraron y se dieron una sonrisa mutua, verdadera, y aunque no lo dijeron, quería transmitir todos los sentimientos que se guardaban en el corazón. Continuaron bailando, disfrutando de la sublime atmósfera que los envolvía. El segundo Vals empezó a escucharse en el salón y nuevas parejas se incorporaban a la pista de baile.

-Uno de mis favoritos, ¿Recuerdas cómo se llamaba el compositor original, Hermione?-

-Sí, el Vals se llama "Vals de las flores" de Tchaikovsky-

-Gracias, lo escuché por primera vez cuando fuimos a un concierto en vivo en Francia Muggle, ¿Ubicas el teatro clásico de Francia?-

-Sí, lo ubico, me alegro por ti-

Una animada charla los hizo empezar a conocerse mejor, y sólo se detuvieron en cuanto el siguiente Vals comenzó.

- "Jazz Suite No. 2" Shostakovich, ¿Te gustan sus composiciones?-

-No lo había escuchado anteriormente, pero al menos este Vals me gusta-

**Nota de la autora: Hola n_n, Lamento en el alma la tardanza, pero fueron demasiadas cosas para redactarlas en un solo capítulo, y lo intenté pero no alcanzó, es por eso, que lo pondré en el siguiente capítulo, y lo de la noticia que cambia algo radicalmente, llegará en unos capítulos más, ¡gracias por leer! Adiós~~ [o mejor dicho, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo] **

**Atte. Sakura Tachi **=D


	7. La invitación

Título: **"De miedos y temores a la felicidad" **

Autora: Sakura Tachi

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y TODOS los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa, ingeniosa y maestra que todo lo creó del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Hermione es hija única de Dumbledore y McGonagall, desde el inicio es parte de los Merodeadores, su mejor amigo es James, todo es casi perfecto, de no ser por Sirius Black, de quien está enamorada, pero no puede sostener una conversación "civilizada".

Nota: En este fanfic Hermione es buena persona, al igual que la historia en general. El Carpe Diem es una filosofía de vida, se trata de vivir cada momento, con la mente en el presente, sin pasar al libertinaje.

**Capítulo 7: La invitación**

En el centro de la pista de baile, danzando al compás de las canciones que se tornaron más movidas, ya que no eran Vals, se encontraban Sirius y Hermione, bailando como en el principio de la celebración, pero con la clara diferencia de que ahora, estaban bailando juntos, y cabe destacar que se desenvolvían muy bien como pareja de baile.

Sin embargo no todos miraban a aquella pareja con buenos ojos, y uno de los que no era simpatizante de la combinación Hermione-Sirius, era un Potter que lo único que quería, era volver a establecer el vínculo visual con la chica, por suerte para él en ese momento indicaron cambio de parejas, y ni tonto ni perezoso, tomó a la castaña de la mano y empezaron a bailar.

-James, ¿Cómo lo has pasado en este baile?- le preguntó mientras bailaban sin despegar la mirada del otro.

-Al parecer No tan bien como tú- le respondió mientras posó sus manos en la cintura de Hermione.

Al sentir las manos del chico en su cadera, - _No voy a caer tan fácilmente, el pasado se queda en el pasado _– se dijo ella mentalmente, tomó sus manos con las propias y se las ubicó a los lados de James, quedando con sus manos libres- Cuidado con esas manos, y por favor, no tienes por qué armar esta escena, además, te recuerdo que estabas tan bien como yo con todas esas chicas a tu alrededor-

-Está bien, ya, tranquila, aunque claro está, lo extrañábamos, ¿verdad?, me refiero a este ambiente, tú, yo, nosotros, la música, y… - se acercó al oído de su amiga y le susurró- bailar más pegados que esto- le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, por la nostalgia de los buenos tiempos, como lo llamaba él.

-Debo admitir, que sí, lo he extrañado, pero ya han pasado varios años, ¿No te parece que estamos bien como estamos?-

-Puede ser, y ¿Aún recuerdas cómo inició todo en Beauxbatons?- le preguntó él.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la castaña, pero aunque habían pasado bastante tiempo desde aquella ocasión, su mente guardaba como un tesoro aquel recuerdo,_ ¿Cómo olvidarlo?, tendría que perder la memoria para no recordarlo, aunque estoy segura que seguiría en mi inconsciente _- Eso es algo imposible de olvidar y lo sabes James Potter, no sé por qué lo preguntas-

-Simple curiosidad-

-Esa es buena, ni si quiera preguntas en las clases cuando tienes alguna duda, ¿Por qué lo haces esta vez?-

-Está bien, no te seguiré mintiendo- suspiró y le dijo- celos… -

-… - _Tienes que ser una broma, de muy mal gusto por cierto, él nunca se pone celoso, él el gran James Potter, líder de nosotros los Merodeadores, ha tenido un millar de novias, bueno que hay que admitir que ningún caso serio o demasiado formal y él NUNCA ha tenido celos de nadie, es más, yo creí que esa palabra no existía en su vocabulario, debo de haber escuchado mal_. Entreabrió varias veces la boca para decir algo, pero no halló su voz ni las palabras adecuadas, para expresar su gran interrogante.

-Sí, y no me veas con esa cara de extrañeza, porque es cierto, ¿qué te parece si vamos a otro lugar?, para conversar sin que todos los presentes escuchen, ya que esto sólo nos concierne a nosotros dos-

Ella cerró la boca y con un asentimiento de cabeza le indicó que estaba de acuerdo, ambos se dirigieron hacia la Sala de los Menesteres, todos vieron el hecho como algo normal, en cuando salieron de la recepción, se tomaron de las manos, era algo común entre ellos, desde que eran pequeños.

Al estar frente a la entrada a Sala de los Requerimientos, James pasó tres veces por delante de la entrada y apareció frente a ambos lo que él pensó necesitar. Ambos ingresaron y se ubicaron uno al lado del otro, sentados sobre cómodos cojines de colores característicos de Gryffindor.

-Hermione, yo sé que ya hablamos sobre este tema, pero no puedo pensar en otra persona que esté conmigo siempre que no seas tú, sé que me dirás que Evans en linda, inteligente, cariñosa, educada, y muchas cosas más sobre ella, te juro que he intentado convencerme de que ella me gusta, me cansé de tanto repetírmelo, y lo único que puedo concluir es… que te amo, y no digas que no es cierto, porque sabes desde la fecha de mi cumpleaños, mi color favorito, lo que me gusta, lo que no, cómo es mi actitud, sabes cuándo intento mentirte, es más eres una de las pocas personas a las que no puedo mentirle porque mi conciencia me remuerde por dentro, hasta sabes mis sueños, mis temores, mis secretos y los que compartimos, siempre deseo lo mejor para ti, tu bienestar, me inspiras cariño, ternura, cuando pienso en ti, siento que el amor que siento por ti es tanto que alcanza para todo el mundo y mis días son tan hermosos cuando puedo estar en tu presencia al menos durante las mañanas, me haces ser mejor persona, benévolo, inclusive he llegado a esquivar en ocasiones a Quejicus desviando nuestro recorrido para no tener que dejarlo en ridículo y todo por ti, porque lo vales, eso y mucho más-

-James, es la segunda vez que me dejas sin palabras, aún recuerdo que la primera vez fue en una situación muy similar- le dijo la chica de cabello castaño, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Aquel día, cuando le propuse a la niña de mi corazón que fuera mi novia, y ella aceptó diciendo…-

-No me queda de otra, puesto que no creo que exista un mejor novio que tú- terminó la frase Hermione, con un tono de niña pequeña, recordando sus propias palabras. _Aquella vez no tenía miedo, de hecho no es eso, lo yo tengo es miedo_.

-Y después de eso nos dimos un beso inocente- le recordó él.

-Recuerdo que antes de eso habíamos tomado nuestro helado favorito- añadió ella.

-¡Chocolate suizo!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Ambos rieron y emprendieron el retorno, aunque sin llegar a ninguna resolución aún, pero los dos concordaron en que no se querían perder del baile hasta que terminase el evento. Durante el transcurso de la caminata hacia el salón en donde se celebraba el baile de los caramelos, Hermione se debatía en la mente sobre lo que sentía por su mejor amigo James, y por Sirius.

¿Qué hacer cuando en el corazón se albergan tantos sentimientos?, por una parte estaba el _**Amor fraternal**_que sentía por James, él también lo sentía. "Siempre deseo lo mejor para ti, tu bienestar", o al menos eso creía ella, porque no recordaba que él no había sido el que se detuvo aquella vez, pero aún así él respetó su decisión, por otro lado estaba el amor de pareja o _**Amor confluente**_que sentía por él, le gustaba besarse con él, había química sin duda alguna, tenían entendimiento emocional y había buena comunicación, excelente por decir lo menos. Pero también existía el _**miedo**_, perturbación angustiosa del ánimo por un riesgo o daño real, ¿Por qué se producía? Simple, porque al sentir a James como prácticamente un hermano, su mente llegaba a la conclusión de que no podría consumar la relación en el ámbito sexual, un beso era algo sencillo, le gustaba, pero el encuentro sexual, más conocido como coito, no podría, no pudo… y ni si quiera "hacer el amor", ya que sintió que cometería incesto.

Aquella vez lloró, porque el destino le jugaba una cruel jugarreta, porque la vida le tenía preparada aquella encrucijada, su corazón ya no le pertenecía porque le pertenecía a él, a James, su mejor amigo, su casi hermano… y eso la lastimaba. ¿Cómo habiendo en el mundo personas que cometían incesto real, unidos por la sangre y no por sentimientos como ellos, no se detenían?, pero esta vez las lágrimas no cayeron, porque prefirió ahogar su tristeza bailando todo lo que su energía le permitiese.

Superar sus miedos, era algo importante en su vida, tal vez James era la persona a la que su alma había estado esperando desde el momento de llegar a este mundo, no obstante, no dejaba de preguntarse, ¿Entonces por qué siento algo muy parecido con respecto a Sirius?, aunque ella sabía que intentar superar su miedo con James era el camino difícil, lo fácil era evadirlo y optar por Sirius, aunque claro, este último no daba señales de sentir algo más que amistad.

Al llegar, tanto James como Hermione regresaron a su antigua ubicación en la pista de baile, y en el instante que ella empezó a bailar, Sirius Black se puso en frente de la castaña, que en aquellos momentos disfrutaba de bailar, él se unió a su ritmo y se movieron al ritmo de las canciones.

En otro lugar del salón se encontraban reunidos los chicos más populares de la casa de las serpientes, en una conversación que parecía ser seria, por el volumen discreto con el que comentaban.

-¿Qué creen que fueron a hacer los hermanitos?-preguntó al grupo en general con un claro tono burlón.

-Seguramente fueron a pasear a los jardines, es común en ellos-

-Sí, claro, esa no tú te la crees Nott-

-Para mí, que ambos fueron a la torre de astronomía, ¿quién pierde su tiempo con una preciosura como ella?-

-Tal vez preparan una más de sus bromas, típico de ellos, después de todo es de los Merodeadores de quienes estamos hablando, no por nada son los Gryffindors más fastidiosos de todo el colegio-

-O tal vez… -

-Dejen de comentar sobre ellos, parecen señoras de avanzada edad cotillas- los reprendió un chico de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises, ya que estaba empezando a hartarse de escuchar cosas como esas sobre la única chica que valía la pena según él entre todas las jóvenes sangre limpia, ya que al menos tenía neuronas y consideraba una verdadera pena que haya sido seleccionada en la casa de su férreo enemigo natural, Gryffindor.

-Remus, estoy aburrida, ¿vamos a la pista de baile?-

-Lily, tú sabes que no soy bueno bailando, si quieres ve tú-

-¿Y dejarte aquí, sólo? No gracias, los amigos no hacen eso-

-Es cierto, pero los amigos también se alegran cuando ven feliz a sus amigos, y su tú, quieres bailar, debes ir-

-No me convences, además, Hermione, Sirius y Potter al parecer se divierten, vamos nosotros también, así practicamos, recuerda que practicando se aprende-

-No estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero, vamos- Cedió finalmente Remus y ambos comenzaron a bailar como pudieron, con torpedad en un principio, pero eso qué importaba cuando había diversión compartida producida porque ambos eran inexpertos en aquello.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de allí, estaban los maestros conversando y algunos vigilando por los al rededores, el objetivo era claro, castigar a aquellos alumnos que fueran sorprendidos en actos indebidos, tales como peleas entre estudiantes o demostraciones demasiado afectuosas entre parejas.

-Albus, ¿Crees que ya es tiempo de contarle sobre aquel tema?-

-Tiene todo el derecho de saberlo, yo creo que debemos informarle, porque ya falta poco tiempo para que llegue el gran momento, Minerva-

-Sólo espero que no le afecte demasiado, Albus-

Con aquellas palabras que anunciaban una tormenta, las cadenas del destino se tornaban cada vez más cerca de una joven que nada sabía, pero que esperaba algo similar, puesto que la situación de pertenecer a las pocas familias de "sangre limpia" no sólo adjudicaban posición social, sino que además conllevaba un protocolo, normas y tradiciones, que era necesario respetar, soportar y aceptar.

En la pista de baile se entretenían un chico con una sonrisa que hacía suspirar a casi toda la audiencia femenina de Hogwarts, junto a una chica que disfrutaba del momento, después de todo, uno de sus conceptos favoritos era el **Carpe Diem**, y lo aplicaba a su vida cotidiana.

-Sirius voy a por un zumo de cereza, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- le preguntó la castaña a su amigo.

-No, no te preocupes, te acompaño ahí veré qué bebo-

Los dos caminaron rumbo a la mesa en donde antes estaban el resto de los Merodeadores, al llegar Hermione tomó un vaso con lo que quería beber, y Sirius estaba por elegir alguno también, cuando miró de reojo a su compañera, aquella chica de la cual estaba enamorado y por la única que había caído sin reparo en el juego del amor, sin ninguna red de seguridad, con los ojos vendados, arrojándose a un precipicio que no tenía final, porque su amor hacia ella crecía día con día.

Hermione tenía el cabello peinado hacia un lado y a cada lado del rostro caía un poco de cabello rizado, recogido en una coleta, usaba muy poco maquillaje y de suaves tonalidades, vestía un hermoso vestido de color escarlata, que se ajustaba muy bien a la parte superior de su cuerpo, con tirantes que unían su torso con la espalda, en la cintura tenía una cinta del mismo color, con una rosa a un lado dejando caer libre sus dos terminaciones, llevaba zapatos de tacón alto de color dorado, una gargantilla con diamantes y rubíes, una pulsera de oro que James le había regalado para su cumpleaños en segundo año y la parte inferior del vestido caía libremente junto con una tela adicional traslúcida hasta la altura de sus rodillas, que daba la sensación de mayor volumen. En resumen la castaña le hacía honor a Gryffindor al usar aquellos colores.

Sirius al percatarse sobre el tiempo que hubo demorado en elegir algo para beber, se decidió por rápidamente por lo mismo que su compañera, se acerca y se sienta a su lado, ambos observan por algunos segundos a las parejas en la pista de baile.

-Hermione… te noto preocupada, algo te sucede, ¿Quieres conversarlo? Si lo prefieres, podemos salir y pasear para distraerte- él la miró, ella estaba de perfil.

-¿Tanto se me nota?- le respondió sin desviar hacia Canuto.

-Tal vez sólo yo lo percibo, porque soy tu amigo, pero no sé por qué te pregunto, si tú sólo conversas con James y Lily sobre… - la castaña lo miró a los ojos, y en los ojos marrones de ella, que brillaban, se pudo ver la tristeza y que le faltaba poco para llorar, pero ella no dejaba caer sus lágrimas.

-Vamos, salgamos de aquí, por favor- ella lo tomó de la mano y ambos salieron casi corriendo hacia el exterior.

La noche, el cielo nocturno, la luna y las estrellas, aquella noche en particular, deleitaban a todos con su majestuosidad, digna de ser retratada por una cámara mágica o muggle.

Sirius le seguía el paso a Hermione, mientras ella continuaba avanzando sin tener en mente un lugar en concreto al cual querer llegar, y sin darse cuenta, ambos ya estaban cerca del campo de Quidditch, ella intentaba elevar el rostro en una postura normal, pero a cada paso que daba menos resistencia tenía para evitar que aquellas gotas saladas cayeran por sus mejillas, y al ver esto, su amigo se ojos grises apresuró el paso, la estrechó entre sus brazos, ambos se detuvieron y ella dejó caer libremente todas sus lágrimas, resguardando su rostro en el torso de él, se aferró a él para que no la viera en esa situación, lo que menos le gustaba era que la vieran llorar.

Después de minutos en la misma situación, Sirius empezó a masajear la espalda de la chica, ya que fue lo único que se le ocurrió, ya que había visto situaciones similares, la experiencia no era propia hasta el minuto, puesto que en su familia no se acostumbraba a mostrar los sentimientos de manera tan directa, omitiendo las veces en las que su padre se enfurecía y le imponía un castigo cuando él cometía una falta, porque en esas ocasiones sí que era visible un sentimiento, la rabia.

Hermione se separó unos pocos sentimientos, sin alejarse del abrazo, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo- Gracias Sirius… no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti- hipó la castaña y se sobresaltó, miró divertida a su amigo- hace tiempo que no tenía hipo-

-Eso parece, por tu asombro- le dijo él.

Ambos empezaron a reír sobre el asunto, y mentalmente Sirius se dijo, _No me gusta que llore, me gusta verla reír, si supiera que su sonrisa enamora…_. Una vez las risas cesaron, el silencio se instaló en el momento, ya era hora de hablar.

-¿Quieres contarme algo, Hermione?-

Ella no respondió, sólo guardó silencio-… - _Creo que no es el momento adecuado._

-No te preocupes, para cuando quieras contármelo, yo estaré ahí, para escucharte- él le dijo a Hermione, ella sólo asintió y le agradeció de corazón- ¿Quieres regresar al baile?-

-No- contestó con la voz queda.

-¿Prefieres que sigamos conversando o quieres ir a descansar?-

-Descansar en la torre, ¿Me acompañas hasta la sala común?-

-Ya somos dos- Sirius pasó un brazo por los hombros de Hermione, comenzaron el recorrido y después de meditarlo un poco, dijo- yo pienso que este baile fue uno de los más agradables a los que he asistido aquí en Hogwarts, ¿Tú, qué opinas Mione?-

-Opino que el baile de los caramelos fue un baile entretenido, ¿Recuerdas el inicio del evento? Todos estaban divertidos al ver los disfraces creativos de sus amigos, compañeros o simplemente conocidos, a nadie lo detuvo que fueran de otras casas cuando se trataba de alagar a un traje gracioso o creativo-

-Concuerdo contigo, esperemos que el próximo año también lo celebremos-

Durante todo el camino conversaron sobre trivialidades, quidditch, y algunos temas de contingencia en el mundo mágico. Al ingresar a la sala común, ambos caminaron hacia la escalera de los aposentos de las chicas, al llegar al inicio de los escalones, Hermione se volteó y sólo le restaba despedirse e ir a dormir.

-Buenos Sirius, gracias por acompañarme durante este baile, me divertí bastante cuando bailamos juntos, espero que duermas bien, descansa-

-Oh, no te preocupes, para mí fue un gusto haber estado junto a ti esta noche, también me divertí, dulces sueños Hermione-

-adiós- ella volteó y comenzó a ascender los peldaños.

-sí, adiós… - _¡Vamos Sirius, reacciona, díselo, invítala a salir!_, se dijo mentalmente- ¡Hermione!-

La susodicha se detuvo, estaba en el segundo escalón, los bajó hasta llegar al frente de él y le dijo- ¿si, necesitas algo Sirius?-

-Yo, me preguntaba, si tú, Hermione, ¿te gustaría… te gustaría ir conmigo a Hogsmeade en la próxima salida?- le preguntó él mirando directamente a los ojos de ella, tratando de escudriñar en ellos, para hallar la respuesta antes de que ella respondiese.

_Lo escucho y no lo creo, él, ¡me está pidiendo que vallamos juntos a Hogsmeade!, mentira, debo de estar soñando… pero nada pierdo con decirle que sí, aunque sea un sueño, es uno muy lindo _- Sí, me gustaría ir contigo, Sirius-

Canuto se sintió tan feliz que abrazó a Hermione como nunca antes, ambos rieron, se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación. Aquella noche, los dos durmieron con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

**Nota de la autora: Hola n_n, estoy feliz, me gustó como salió este capítulo, es similar a lo que esperaba, puesto que estaba tan arraigada con la personalidad de todos los personajes, pero no se preocupen, no perderé mi norte, cuídense mucho, ¡gracias por leer! Adiós~~ [o mejor dicho, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo] **

**Atte. Sakura Tachi **=D


	8. Te quiero

Título: **"De miedos y temores a la felicidad" **

Autora: Sakura Tachi

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y TODOS los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa, ingeniosa y maestra que todo lo creó del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Hermione es hija única de Dumbledore y McGonagall, desde el inicio es parte de los Merodeadores, su mejor amigo es James, todo es casi perfecto, de no ser por Sirius Black, de quien está enamorada, pero no puede sostener una conversación "civilizada".

Nota: En este fanfic Hermione es buena persona, al igual que la historia en general.

Recomendación: en la escena en la que Sirius y Hermione están en la "cita" les recomiendo que escuchen la canción del video "SHINee - Stand by me (sub español y romanizacion)"

**Capítulo 8: Te quiero**

Con los primeros rayos de sol que caían sobre los lindes de Hogwarts se despertaban algunos de los habitantes del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. En una habitación de la torre de Gryffindor se levantaba una chica de rizos y cabello desordenado, normal estado al despertar, se desperezó, y se dirigió a los baños de niñas para tomar una agradable ducha matutina.

Hoy era día de salida a Hogsmeade, la mayoría de los alumnos de gran popularidad aprovechaba para tener citas, para otros simplemente era un momento de diversión, y para la minoría era tiempo de terminar deberes atrasados quedándose en el establecimiento.

Hermione regresó a la habitación, vistiendo un albornoz de color azul marino, pudo ver que sus compañeras de cuarto aún dormían, por lo tanto hizo el menor ruido posible, la noche anterior no seleccionó la vestimenta para su "cita" con Sirius, así es que decidió hacerlo en aquel momento.

Mientras ella elegía qué ponerse, en una cama aledaña Lily se levantó y bostezó.

-Buenos días Lily, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Buenos días, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-

-De nada- le respondió Hermione al terminar de subir el cierre del vestido que hubo seleccionado- ¡listo!- se giró para que la pelirroja la viera de frente, sonrió y le preguntó- ¿Qué opinas? ¿Me veo bien?-

Ella tenía puesto un vestido color beige que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con mangas largas, como complemento usaba una blusa estilo victoriano de color blanco y un lazo color café en lugar de una corbata, el cabello lo tenía suelto, llevaba puesto un cintillo y unos zapatos de charol del mismo color que el lazo.

-Amiga, ¡te ves muy linda!, pareces una muñeca de porcelana- la pelirroja se levantó e inmediatamente la fue a abrazar, como si Hermione fuera un peluche.

_Creo que está exagerando… ¿yo, parecer una muñeca de porcelana? Sí, claro, cómo no -_No bromees, sabes que me visto así porque mi familia es tradicionalista- _pero también me permiten usar ropa del mundo Muggle y eso a veces me permite realizar las actividades con mayor libertad_- A propósito, estamos en la hora, apresúrate, te espero en la sala común-

Hermione bajó la escalinata sumida en su mundo de fantasía, causado por la alegría de una cita con el chico que le gustaba, en eso estaba, cuando repentinamente choca con alguien por estar distraída.

-Perdón, fue mi culpa, yo… -

-No, no te preocupes, no me pasó nada- el chico se levantó, se sacudió sutilmente la ropa y ella pudo reconocerle.

_So Ji Hoo_, pensó_-_ Ji Hoo, lo lamento de verdad, no se volverá a repetir- le dijo ella.

-Oh, no te preocupes, siempre y cuando aceptes la proposición número 16 hasta el momento, contando sólo las de este año-

-Me temo que no va a ser posible, tengo prisa, adiós- le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, se iba a alejar de él, pero Ji Hoo la detuvo tomándola desde el antebrazo- suéltame – ella se zafó de su agarre- No te comprendo, te he rechazado esa cita una y mil veces, y aún así continuas proponiéndomelas, ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decir que NO quiero tener una cita contigo? Es más, creo que empiezo a tener miedo de ti- dijo con un tono de melancolía en las últimas palabras.

-No, eso no por favor, discúlpame, no me tengas miedo… - mientras él intentaba excusarse y pedir disculpas a la castaña, algunos de sus amigos llegaron al ver la escena.

-¿Algún problema, Hermione? ¿Este tipo te está molestando?- le preguntó Sirius.

-… - ante su muda respuesta, pudo observar cómo sus amigos la sacaron de su incómoda situación.

James tomó a So Ji Hoo desde la solapa de la camisa que usaba, lo elevó y lo apoyó contra la pared más cercana y le dijo- Escúchame bien, no te quiero ver molestando a Hermione ni si quiera una vez más con el tema de la cita, ¿me has entendido?- Moony, Padfoot y Prongs amenazaban en un semicírculo al aludido, él sólo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza- perfecto, ahora – lo soltó y añadió- esfúmate -

Todos los Gryffindors presentes supieron que ese era el final de aquel combate, pero también sabían que Los Merodeadores eran vengativos y la guerra ya estaba próxima, nadie se salvaba por ser de la misma casa que ellos si es que los tenían en la mira, distinto era que fuera más grave o no, la máxima humillación pública recaía segura sobre los Slytherin.

So Ji Hoo se dirigió al Gran Comedor, no le quedaba de otra que quedarse en el castillo durante el día si es que no quería ser blanco de burlas de todos los que admiraban a Los Merodeadores, los odió a todos, menos a su dulce obsesión.

-Gracias chicos, pero me sé cuidar sóla- _No me gusta ser una damisela en peligro…_

-Se notaba, y de nada- le dijo James y la abrazó por los hombros- Para la próxima vez que tengas líos, dínoslo, ¿somos Los Merodeadores o no?-

Ella rió y lo abrazó- James, me sobreproteges, ¿Crees que no he crecido? Te informo que he crecido los mismos años que tú- le dijo ella y en un acto infantil le mostró la lengua.

-Corrección, eres un año menor que nosotros, por lo tanto somos tus mayores, nos debes respeto-

Ante lo que él dijo, ella sólo rodó los ojos- Puede ser, pero en madurez les gano-

-¿Quién lo dice, la chica que nos acaba de mostrar la lengua?- esta vez le respondió Remus.

-¡Remus! Yo pensé que estabas de mi lado- hizo un puchero- traidor-

-Y lo estoy Mione, cuando tienes la razón, pero esta vez James está diciendo la verdad, ¿verdad Sirius?-

-Eh… yo creo que tal vez Hermione tiene razón- dijo como si fuera la verdad más absoluta sobre la faz de la tierra, lo extraño era que Sirius siempre estaba de parte de James.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi amigo?- le preguntó James, que estaba igual de sorprendido que los demás Merodeadores presentes.

Antes de responder, Sirius suspiró en signo de resignación._ ¿Tanto les cuesta creer que esté apoyando a Hermione?_- Soy yo, y no me he hecho nada malo a mí mismo-

-Creo que Lily se está demorando demasiado, voy a ver qué sucede, chicos, nos vemos en unos minutos- se despidió Hermione.

Ahora sólo le quedaba afrontar lo que hubo dicho, después de todo era lo que él pensaba, desde aquel momento en adelante no se dejaría llevar por la amistad, sino por el juicio entre la amistad, al amor y la razón, la fórmula perfecta para ser objetivo, ya que es mejor ver las dos caras del galeón.

Sirius, James y Remus tuvieron una conversación en la que los tres plantearon sus opiniones, hubo algunas confesiones no tan secretas, y como amigos, terminó todo bien.

Mientras aquello pasaba en la sala común, Hermione ingresó en la habitación y vio alegre, que su amiga ya estaba lista, ambas bajaron y se encontraron con los chicos, todos juntos ingresaron como cada mañana al Gran Comedor, saludaron al Director y cada uno se sentó en su respectivo lugar.

-Hermione, ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Canuto a la castaña mientras desayunaban.

-Estoy bien Sirius, gracias por preguntar, y ¿Cómo estás, tú?-

-Feliz, porque yo… -

-¿Quién está feliz?- le interrumpió la chica pelirroja con dos coletas.

-Lily, creo que interrumpes a la _pareja_- dijo sin aparente interés un chico de anteojos sentado al frente de los dos, pero Hermione pudo percibir un deje de celos en la última palabra.

-No somos pareja, James- le dijo un poco ruborizada la castaña - ¿verdad Sirius? –

-No, no lo somos -_pero me gustaría que fuese cierto, _pensó- y no molestes James, ya que el que siempre persigue en san Valentín a cierta pelirroja de ojos verdes es _otro_-

- Sí, lo que digas -_como si Hermione no me obligara a comprarle esas cursilerías, que sólo me nacen con ella, a Lily, quisiera regresar a esa época..._ pensó para sí mismo el moreno de anteojos.

El desayuno transcurrió entre bromas, algunas confidencias entre ellos, y las infaltables sonrisas verdaderas, un ambiente siempre se formaba cada vez que los cinco de juntaban, todos cumplían el rol de respaldo y apoyo sin pedir nada a cambio, sólo seguir siendo amigos, les bastaba a ellos.

La amistad, es el sentimiento más noble después del amor, que se regala a las personas buenas de corazón. Hay amistades que nacen a los pocos minutos de relacionarse y otras que tardan años en hacerlo. La verdadera amistad dura toda la vida.

Después de terminar el desayuno, llegó el momento de la tan ansiada salida a Hogsmeade. Todos los alumnos fueron con su correspondiente jefe de casa y los que tenían permiso pudieron ir rumbo a Hogsmeade.

Al llegar a la calle principal, pasando Zonko y la Oficina de Correos, se detuvieron y cada alumno pudo ir a cualquier parte de Hogsmeade, nuestros protagonistas se alejaron algunos metros del lugar inicial, ya que la mayor cantidad de los alumnos se ponían de acuerdo en qué lugares se encontrarían, tal y como debían realizar ellos, en cuanto encontraran un lugar más despejado, claro está. Luego de caminar durante minutos, llegaron al final de la calle principal, estaban en el frente de Dervish y Banges, se detuvieron, porque ya era tiempo de ponerse de acuerdo.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Cómo nos dividiremos esta vez?- preguntó Remus.

-Yo con Hermione- dijo inmediatamente Sirius.

-¿Y tú, James?- preguntó Moony.

-Yo contigo Remus- respondió el aludido. _¿Por qué Hermione va con Sirius?, siempre va con Lily, conmigo o con Remus… _pensó y al ver la mirada que le dirigía su licántropo amigo, dijo- y también con Lily-

-Entonces, como siempre nos reuniremos en Las Tres Escobas en tres horas más, ¿todos de acuerdo?- interrogó a todos Lo Merodeadores la castaña.

Todos asintieron a modo de respuesta.

-sí, de acuerdo, cuídate Hermione, nos vemos en tres horas, y ¡suerte!- la animó la chica de verdes ojos.

-Parece una despedida Lily- rió un poco -no te preocupes, sé cuidarme sóla, adiós-

-Sí, no te preocupes, yo la traeré en una pieza, como que me llamo Sirius Black, adiós- dijo Padfoot seguro de sus palabras.

-Eso espero, ¿Me escuchaste bien, Canuto?- le preguntó en un frío tono de voz James.

-Ya lo dije, Prongs, la traeré sana y salva- _Ni que yo fuera un buscado por Azkaban, ¿En dónde está la confianza de amigo?_.

-Ya, basta, cuídense mucho, te encargo a Lily, James- rápidamente tomó a Sirius del brazo y lo condujo hasta algunas calles en otra dirección, sólo quería dejar a ese par, aunque estuviesen en compañía de Remus, ya que él usualmente iba a la biblioteca, lo que ella no sabía, era que Sirius, por su parte también le hubo pedido un pequeño favor a la pelirroja, que consistía simplemente en pasear con ambos chicos durante esta salida.

_Sólo quiero verte sonreír porque estás feliz, porque si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy, no me gusta que llores por tristeza, sé que no tengo experiencia en las cosas del amor, porque siempre me gustó ser de caballero de las señoritas en general, pero no pude evitar caer rendido ante ti, con tu forma de ser me conquistaste y aunque desde que tengo memoria, me juré que nunca me iba a enamorar de niñas de sociedad y sangre pura, sólo para no cumplir las expectativas de mi familia, sin embargo, me declaro, actualmente enamorado de mi amiga, niña de sociedad y sangre pura, Hermione Dumbledore… ah, las vueltas del destino. ¿Algún día podremos conocernos tanto como ella y James?_

_Estar así, con Sirius, me hace sentir paz y… alegría, sí, pero tengo miedo, después de que él conseguía lo que quería de cada chica, la dejaba sin más, yo sufría, el corazón se me encogía y me dañaba, quizás sólo soy una más de sus conquistas, creo que lloraré si es así, porque para mí él no es un juego, sé que aún no le tengo tanta confianza como a James, pero él tiene el interés de escucharme y yo quiero que sepa lo que pienso, lo que me lastima al pensar en James… sí, definitivamente, quiero de Sirius me conozca y yo conocerlo a él, puede ayudarnos a tener más confianza, y ¿Por qué no empezar ahora?_

-Hermione-

-Sirius-

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, y empezaron a reír por la coincidencia.

-Las damas primero- cedió él finalmente.

-Sirius, sin etiquetas por favor, sabes que no me gusta mucho las reglas de sociedad, me gusta que nos traten como cuando estamos en casa de James, los tíos nos tratan como si fuéramos hermanos de James, no como a invitados, ¿me entiendes?- le dijo a Sirius, que se notaba estaba feliz, ella le regaló una de sus sonrisas, y él mentalmente suspiró.

-Sí, entiendo, ya sabes que yo tampoco soy amante de la reglas- le respondió a la castaña, con una sonrisa de lado que hacía suspirar a media población femenina.

-Nunca cambias- dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza y ella empezó a reír.

-No lo hago, porque así soy yo y me gusto como soy- dijo Canuto, mostrando su parte de egocéntrico, pero más que nada fue a modo de broma.

Ambos rieron ante aquellas palabras, y llegaron al frente de la Heladería Florean Fortescue, en Hogsmeade.

-¿Tomemos un helado?- invitó Sirius.

-Sí, vamos- ingresaron al lugar y ordenaron sus sabores favoritos, después eligieron una mesa cerca de la entrada y empezaron a tomar su helado.

-Así es que te gusta el helado de fresa con mantequilla de maní, no lo sabía- dijo Sirius.

-Ni yo sabía que a ti te gustaba el helado de arándano y chocolate-

-Mione, creo que nos conocemos mucho-

-Concuerdo contigo Canuto-

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece jugar al juego de las diez preguntas?-

-¿Cuáles son las reglas del juego?-

-Las reglas son que se puede preguntar cualquier cosa, y al que se le pregunta, debe responder con la verdad, suena arriesgado, pero ¿de qué otra manera debemos conocernos si no es a través de la verdad?-

-Touché, Sirius, está bien, ¿Quién empieza?-

-Yo empiezo, y después tú, pero vamos intercalados, de lo contrario será aburrido, ¿te parece bien?-

-Espera, ¿tú empiezas interrogando o siendo el interrogado?-

-Yo empiezo siendo el interrogado, tú inicias preguntando-

-De acuerdo, entonces, Sirius Black, ¿Qué piensas de mí?-

-Para serte sincero, pienso, que eres una de las personas más detallistas que conozco, tienes un gran carisma cuando se trata de ayudarnos a nosotros, tus amigos, y en verdad, te agradecemos mucho la paciencia que nos tienes cuando nos explicas algunas materias, pienso también… que tienes una hermosa sonrisa, que pareces una sirena al nadar, que hasta los días más soleados parecen nublados si es que lloras, pienso también que… - y él se percató que había hablado demasiado, revelando así que estaba al pendiente de ella como algo más que un simple amigo, o tal vez un amigo muy detallista -eres una gran persona, en síntesis me agradas con tus virtudes y defectos, eso pienso-

_Sirius es muy observador, asombroso, nueva faceta que conozco de él_. Hermione se aclaró la garganta -ya veo, y gracias, pero ahora es tu oportunidad para preguntar-

-Correcto, ¿Cuál era tu opinión cuando nos conocimos?-

-Lo que pensé en cuando te vi aquel día fue… "Que amable, me agrada"- rió al recordar aquel momento, ya que cada vez que pensaba en que estaba enamorada de Sirius, reflexionaba la causa a través de sus recuerdos, e inevitablemente ese recuerdo llegaba a su mente.

-Mione, yo pensé que me encontrabas creído, por decir lo que dije sobre Gryffindor-

-Espera un minuto, no niego que me molestó que dijeras eso menospreciando a las demás casas de Hogwarts, sobre todo por la presencia de Severus, pero admito que fue valiente decir tu opinión-

-Gracias, supongo, es tu turno-

-Vale, mi pregunta es… ¿Qué es lo que más te molesta?-

-Lo que más me molesta… además de Snivellus… -

-Sirius, delante de mí no le llames así, sabes que no me agrada ese término- dijo claramente fastidiada la castaña.

-Está bien, no me agrada Snape, no me agradan las personas cobardes que no protegen a sus seres queridos, me molestan las mentiras, la hipocresía, no soporto a los magos que aborrecen a los hijos nacidos de muggles, me molesta también que los de Slytherin molesten a los Gryffindor, ah y no soporto que perdamos en los partidos de quidditch contra las serpientes-

-Ya veo, ahora hazme una pregunta-

-Bien- Sirius rió para sus adentros -¿Qué parte de mi cuerpo encuentras más sexy?-

-Por Merlín, que egocéntrico eres Sirius- rió y se aclaró la garganta -Creo que la parte que más me gusta es tu boca- _Creo que ahora piensa que me gustan sus labios…pero él está en un error, debo aclararlo _-es decir, en realidad me gusta tu sonrisa, ten cuidado porque enamora… - terminó diciendo en un susurro y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Sirius.

-Que tierna, creo que eres la primera que dice algo tan dulce sobre mí, gracias- le dijo a la castaña y sonrió de medio lado -pero ahora, es tu oportunidad de preguntar-

_Hermione, piensa en otra cosa que no guarde relación con Sirius, porque necesitas hacer que el rubor desaparezca, a ver, piensa en… el hielo, sí, es frío_. La castaña sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, y supo que hubo funcionado -¿Color favorito?- preguntó de una vez.

-No tengo uno definido, pero mi preferencia está en tres colores, negro, escarlata y dorado-

-Se nota que te gusta Gryffindor- rió levemente.

-Está bien, es mi turno, lo mismo, ¿Cuáles son tus colores favoritos?-

-Me gusta el turquesa, plateado, dorado, café, anaranjado, celeste, verde agua marina, rosado, rojo… en realidad, creo que me gustan todos los colores-

Ante tal respuesta Sirius, le dio toda la razón, después de todo, ella vestía casi todo color existente desde que la conocía, pero sin duda alguna, el adorno central y el más hermoso, según Sirius, era ella misma alegrando los días, aunque estos fueran grises o de tormenta.

-Ahora es mi turno, señor con poca imaginación- rió la castaña y dijo- dime qué piensas de este caso. Una niña se enamora de su mejor amigo, se hacen novios, terminan porque la niña desarrolla sentimientos fraternales hacia el chico, años después ellos siguen siendo amigos, pero ella se enamora de otro chico, porque por él que se siente claramente enamorada, pero al estar con el chico nuevo, siente que está traicionando a su mejor amigo, ¿Con quién crees que ella deba quedarse?-

Sirius Black, pensó en el caso, y se le hizo muy similar al de… Hermione, entonces supo que ella le estaba contando a él cómo se sentía ahora, pero con el típico cuento del caso de la amiga. _Entonces esto significa que está confiando en mí, pero indirectamente… ¿Será que yo soy el chico nuevo del que ella habla? _-Yo creo que debe darle una oportunidad al chico nuevo, aunque él no tenga experiencia en el amor, pueden descubrirlo juntos, como un equipo, ¿verdad?- dijo él sin dudar en su voz.

-Sirius… - afirmó con un gesto de cabeza -tienes razón, es tu turno-

-Vale, ya que dices que no soy creativo… - medita la pregunta que realizará y dice -¿Cuál es tu mayor temor, Mione?- _No me gustaría saberlo a través de un Boggart cuando tengamos DCAO, prefiero saberlo ahora._

-Yo… - _No lo sé, no quiero pensar en eso, no quiero que eso suceda, no quiero… ¡No quiero!_

Después de aquella pregunta, Hermione se puso de pie, dejo el helado sobre la mesa, sin importarle si ensuciaba o no algo, salió del local y empezó a caminar, Sirius dejó el pago de los helados en la mesa, y la siguió, ella parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, parecía ausente, él caminó tras de ella para cuidarla una vez aquel trance se le pasara.

El día era agradable, a su modo, los días nublados en los que aparecía la densa neblina, como el presente, estaban hechos para meditar, guardar silencio y descansar bajo alguna cobija que resguardara del frío ambiente, sin embargo ésta se notaba más a medida que se adentraban en la zona de los frondosos árboles. Hermione debuto su caminar en seco, al percatarse sobre el hecho de haber llegado sin saber cómo a aquella parte de Hogsmeade. Los árboles más cercanos eran los únicos que se podían ver a simple vista, lo demás sólo sería observable a medida que avanzaran.

Suspiró aliviada al ver que aún estaban en el sendero de Hogsmeade, lo más sensato era pedirle una disculpa a Sirius, por su ausencia mental y por haberlo guiado con ella con la posibilidad de perderse. Hermione sintió un escalofrío al pensar en aquello, se acercó lo normal a él y le dijo- Discúlpame, Sirius, por haberte guiado hasta este lugar, con este mal tiempo, en verdad lo siento-

-No te preocupes, también me ha pasado, hay ocasiones, en las que la mente nos hace perdernos de la realidad… -

Hermione empezó a sentir el frío del día en el ambiente, e inconscientemente comenzó a temblar, pero uno de sus lemas favoritos era "la percepción es manejada por la mente" así es que se concentró para no sentir frío, lo intentó, y no sirvió, pero al menos lo hubo intentado. Sirius, notó lo que le pasó a ella, ya que la castaña se frotó las manos para no congelarse, y después de eso, ella sintió que la cubrían desde la espalda con algo, al girar el rostro, vio que Sirius le puso su chaqueta de cuero sobre los hombros y él también se quitó la bufanda que se hubo puesto durante su caminata tras ella y se lo puso alrededor del cuello de la castaña.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo, Sirius?- preguntó al chico de ojos grises.

-Porque te quiero Hermione y me preocupo por ti- dijo él.

-Gracias, yo también te quiero-

Hermione abrazó a Sirius y él le devolvió el gesto, abrazándola como nunca hubo abrazado a ninguna otra chica.

**Nota de la autora: Hola n_n, he estado ocupada con el Colegio, pero no me puedo quejar, me encanta cómo enseñan los maestros, cuídense mucho, ¡gracias por leer! Adiós~~ [o mejor dicho, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo] **

Respondiendo reviews:

**Abraham: **Hola, gracias por dejar review y por tu interés en mi fanfic, cuídate mucho, espero que estés bien, adiós.

**RoXa CuLIEn HaLe: **Hola, gracias por dejar review, y bueno ^^ me encanta esa pareja, pero en este fanfic es SiriMione n_n y lo que siente Hermione por James es amor fraternal y bueno ya está actualizado, cuídate mucho, adiós.

**YouBlackDiamond: **Hola Alexa, jajaja ^^ gracias por comentar, y a mí también me gustó tu fanfic, creo que te lo mencioné en un review, sí, me gusta que haya romance entre Sirius y Hermione, cuídate mucho, adiós.

**kary lupin: **Hola ^^ ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, gracias por comentar, bueno, como ves aún no está el final, pero la madeja se va ordenando de poco a poco, cuídate mucho, adiós.

**Atte. Sakura Tachi **=D


	9. Revelando el pasado

Título: **"De miedos y temores a la felicidad" **

Autora: Sakura Tachi

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y TODOS los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa, ingeniosa y maestra que todo lo creó del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling.

Summary: AU. Un amor no correspondido. Un pasado que regresa. Una cláusula como libertad. -Acepto el trato a cambio de que no mates a mi padre- Él quiere un heredero y ya consiguió a la mujer que lo traerá a este mundo. SB/HG, JP/HG, LV/HG. LE/JP, SS/LE.

Summary Antiguo: Hermione es hija única de Dumbledore y McGonagall, desde el inicio es parte de los Merodeadores, su mejor amigo es James, todo es casi perfecto, de no ser por Sirius Black, de quien está enamorada, pero no puede sostener una conversación "civilizada".

Nota: En este fanfic Hermione es buena persona, al igual que la historia en general, no obstante, sí, habrá etapas de angustia para los personajes. No será en su totalidad un fanfic de tipo "Novela Rosa".

**Capítulo 9: Revelando el pasado**

Después de aquel abrazo, Sirius y Hermione fueron hacia el lugar al que habían acordado regresar antes de que el grupo fuera por diferentes caminos. Al llegar Hermione y Sirius esperaron a que los demás llegaran, ya que llegaron minutos antes que los demás, al primero que vieron llegar fue a Remus, quien cargaba un paquete bajo su brazo izquierdo, al divisarlo, inmediatamente supieron que aquello no podía ser otra cosa que libros. Metros detrás de Lunático llegaban Lily y James, quienes al parecer estaban conversando.

Hermione se abstuvo de abrazar a James como hacía cada vez que no se veían en horas, ella se sentía feliz, sin la necesidad de esconder el afecto que sentía por Sirius, muy por el contrario, la charla que sostuvieron sirvió en el ámbito de la confianza, tal vez iba demasiado lento según la opinión de chicas de Slytherin, pero a ella no le importaba lo que la gente pensara, sólo la ponía en Hacke el hecho de dañar el renombre de sus padres, ellos no se lo merecían, por eso su límite era el amor hacia sus padres y el debido respeto por los mismos.

Sirius tomó la mano de Hermione disimuladamente, nadie más lo notó salvo ellos dos, ella en un principio se sorprendió, le agradó la sensación de la calidez de la mano de él, ella antes tenía frío y ya no lo tenía, caminaron todos juntos por Hogsmeade, pero en el momento en el que pasaron por una calle, Hermione se detuvo, ella sentía algo extraño, tenía la sensación de que alguien la vigilaba, sus amigos al ver que ella se hubo detenido, voltearon a verla, ella decidió evadir aquel pensamiento y siguió caminando con los demás.

_Tiene que haber sido producto de mi imaginación, debo disfrutar de este día, estamos todos reunidos y Sirius, me ha tomado de la mano… creo, que esto es felicidad, sí, me siento feliz._

Hermione no quería que se supiera cuál era su mayor temor, ni si quiera su padre lo sabía, él mismo le enseñó a ella la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia, ella lo agradeció, porque ella podía leer la mente a los adversarios y ocultarle a ellos lo que pensaba, eso era, su mayor temor, porque si un adversario llegaba a saberlo, y aquel individuo cumpliría su mayor pesadilla, ella moriría en vida. Ella sabía que su padre era considerado el mago más poderoso de los últimos Siglos, por descubrir los doce usos de la sangre de dragón y su trabajo de alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel, sobre todo por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, y también sabía que Voldemort, aquel ser que antes hubo sido un mago que estudió en Hogwarts, aún más cruel, malvado, obsesionado con la pureza de la sangre, que deseaba ser omnipotente y eterno, no tenía límites, salvo, el único que peleaba por una causa justa, su estimado padre, Albus Dumbledore, él era para Tom Riddle, la piedra en el zapato.

Mientras todo esto acontecía en Hogwarts, en otro lugar, uno rodeado de la obscuridad, de Mortífagos, y de su líder, se llevaba a cabo una reunión. Lord Voldemort, estaba sentado en su silla de alto respaldar, con reposabrazos imponentes y de gran magnitud. Sus mortífagos, arrodillados ante él, con la cabeza gacha, mostrando el respeto, temor o admiración que él imponía con tan sólo su presencia.

Desde su asiento, empezó a recibir los reportes sobre las variadas misiones que él asignó previamente a cada quien, pero él tenía algo en mente, lo que más le interesaba escuchar lo dejó adrede para última instancia, prefería enterarse de aquello que debían ser buenas noticias, el seguimiento a la chica de sus más perversas fantasías, aquella que le quitaba los pocos instantes en los que creía poder descansar, el sólo pensar en ella, hacía que su mente trabajara en su máxima capacidad, para hallar la manera de traerla a sus aposentos. Si es que esa chica creía que estaba libre de sus planes, sólo por tener la protección directa del director Dumbledore, estaba muy equivocada, aunque siendo ella una persona inteligente, dudaba que no lo haya pensado antes. Sin lugar a dudas, su próxima víctima, sería Hermione Dumbledore.

-Tus reportes, Avery- dijo el Lord, a uno de los mortífagos más antiguos que le servían.

Él hizo, una reverencia y se postró ante su señor -Mi Lord, Hermione Dumbledore, ha sido vigilada desde que usted ha dado la orden de su seguimiento, desde aquello ya han transcurrido tres semanas, cada movimiento que ella ejecuta es registrado por nuestros espías, durante las salidas a Hogsmeade, en las aulas, en la sala común, durante los recesos, con quien conversa, con quienes sociabiliza, maestros más recurrentes, vicios, comportamiento, deportes, recreación, relaciones de otra índole, todo. Durante el primer día, en Hogsmeade, ella estuvo reunida con su amiga, la sangre sucia de Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y con su amigo de infancia, James Potter, con estos últimos dos se le ha visto más frecuentemente en situaciones de carácter comprometedor, después de eso, regresaron a Hogwarts, y no se le vio ninguna actitud sospechosa durante el resto del día. Al día siguiente, a ella ni a Dumbledore, ni a la ex señora McGonagall se les vio en los alrededores de la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, al parecer han viajado a la mansión Dumbledore, en Francia, la familia regresó al anochecer. Al día después ella fue una de las primeras en llegar al Gran Comedor en compañía de la chica sangre sucia, posteriormente llegaron los mismos de siempre, Potter, Black y Lupin, desayunaron, y asistieron con normalidad a las siguientes clases, por la tarde ella asistió a la biblioteca, por lo que nos informó un alumno que la espía dentro de Hogwarts, la profesora de Transformaciones, le asignó investigación adicional a la niña Dumbledore, y por lo que nos mencionaron sus nuevos seguidores, mi señor, parece ser que siempre es lo mismo, Minerva Dumbledore le exige a su hija, más que a todos los demás estudiantes de su generación o de grado superior, regresando al tema principal, después de realizar sus deberes, ella fue a la práctica del equipo de Quidditch, al parecer es parte imprescindible del equipo, es Cazadora y a veces sustituye como Buscadora, durante el resto de las horas, continuó su rutina con normalidad. Mi Lord, durante los días siguientes se le ha visto la misma conducta, nada sospechoso, lo único que podría traducirse como algo fuera de lo común, sería el hecho de que se le ve cercana al joven Sirius Black, pero sus acciones demuestran que tiene mayor confianza depositada en James Potter, ya que durante algunas ocasiones ellos nadan en el Lago Negro, durante media hora aproximadamente, sin salir a la superficie durante los primeros minutos-

Al terminar de entregar la información, el mortífago esperó nuevas instrucciones, siempre de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha, pero también sabía que el Lord gustaba relajar tensiones cada vez que podía, no le importaba el grado del torturado, sólo una cosa tenía en mente y eso era, saciar su ser de ver sangre correr.

Voldemort se levantó, caminó alrededor de Avery, como un León ante su próxima víctima fatal, en su rostro sardónico, apareció una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa de lado, y ocurrió lo que ya todos sabían pasaría, el señor Tenebroso dijo aquella palabra mágica que daba cabida al dolor -¡Crucio!-

Todos en la sala observaron el cuerpo de Avery, que estaba siendo dañado, objeto perfecto para la satisfacción de ser de sangre, de su líder. El señor oscuro, hacía de cada reunión una caja de sorpresas, pero con aquel elemento constante. Quien quiera que cumpliera o no, era torturado, claro está que en mayor o menor medida dependiendo de la resolución de su Lord.

Voldemort, aquel que quería cambiar el mundo mágico, y limpiar a este de los sangre sucias, estaba obsesionado, sí, tanto así, que hubo mandado decorar dos habitaciones, una con ornamentación adecuada para un niño y la otra, para una niña ¡Tenía todo preparado para un bebé que ni si quiera hubo creado! Pero, ¿Qué bebé?, simple, el bebé que estaba involucrado en sus macabros planes para el futuro.

Hermione se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor, terminando algunos deberes de la semana próxima, ya que así tendría tiempo libre para divertirse junto a los chicos y Lily. Ella se encontraba tan absorta en su deber, que no escuchó la llegada de un Gryffindor que la observaba como quien ha encontrado una obra de arte a la cual admirar, el individuo tuvo que aclararse la garganta, para hacer acto de presencia, después de todo necesitaba conversar con ella.

-¿Puedo conversar contigo, Hermione?-

Ella elevó la mirada hasta ver a la persona que interrumpió su tarea. Se alegró al ver que era Sirius, él se sentó a su lado y vio que hacía la tarea de Pociones.

-¿De qué se trataría la conversación Sirius?- preguntó ella.

-Es más bien algo privado, ¿Me acompañarías a caminar cerca del lago y ahí te lo cuento, vale?-

-De acuerdo, pero espérame que iré a guardar mis libros y lo demás-

-No te preocupes, aquí te espero-

Hermione fue a guardar sus materiales, se puso la túnica y la bufanda, ya que tenía frío porque el clima no ayudaba mucho. Regresó a la sala común y caminó junto con Sirius hasta llegar a los jardines de Hogwarts. Realmente tenía curiosidad, pero se controlaba.

_¿Sobre qué tema querrá conversar conmigo, Sirius?_

Sirius se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada al Castillo, Hermione también lo hizo, ya era el momento para decir lo que tanto estaba guardando para sí mismo, años tratando de evadir la realidad, intentando olvidar a través del ensayo error, saliendo con medio Hogwarts, aunque la contraparte no oponía ninguna resistencia.

-Hermione, ¿Sabes cuál por qué no me agrada mi familia?-

-Porque son seguidores de los ideales de Tom Riddle, ¿verdad?-

-Exacto, pero además, porque ellos son los más representativos de esos ideales, si es que algún miembro de la familia no sigue los mismo ideales y se revela de alguna forma, ya sea casándose con un mestizo o Muggle son borrados de nuestro árbol familiar, me parece injusto e inhumano que hagan eso, pero ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo?-

Ella negó con la cabeza. Él sonrió ante su mirada ingenua, de seguro pensaba eso de su familia, todos lo pensaban salvo las serpientes de Slytherin, Sirius suspiró, era ahora o nunca.

-Lo peor de todo es que involuntariamente me terminé enamorando de una chica que representa todo lo que ellos quieren para su heredero de la familia principal, ella es una chica dulce, inteligente, hermosa, buena persona, y lo que más ellos juzgan, es de sangre pura y además su familia goza de un alto status social y económico en el mundo mágico-

A cada palabra que Sirius decía, Hermione sentía que un pequeño trozo de su corazón de iba desprendiendo, las lágrimas querían caer, tembló involuntariamente, por la noticia, Sirius estaba enamorado de una chica, eso significaba que no había posibilidad de que él correspondiera sus sentimientos, entonces se preguntó el por qué enojarse si es que lo amaba, debería desearle lo mejor, así paso a la resignación y finalmente a la tranquilidad, pero no contaba con que él añadiera lo que dijo después.

-Hermione, tú eres esa chica, ¿Qué sientes tú por mí?-

-Que qué siento yo por ti, pues… amistad, confianza, y está bien no te voy a mentir, me gustas, creo que nadie nunca me gustó como tú -_Sé, que miento, pero no puedo contarle lo de James, es nuestro secreto- _Pero te voy a ser sincera, yo busco estabilidad y eso de que tú salgas con una chica diferente cada ¿dos días o semana a lo sumo? No me agrada, es por ello que nunca te he dicho nada-

-Eso tiene explicación, aunque no parezca lógica, pero sí común, resulta que tú me gustas desde primer año, pero no quería aceptarlo, y de paso comprobar si es que era cierto o sólo una obsesión o amor pasajero, entonces recurrí a probar salir con chicas, diversas, de casi todos los cursos, excepto claro, las serpientes de Slytherin y los hombres, pero ya en quinto lo acepté y continué solamente por costumbre, ¿sabes? Las confesiones de amor no se contestan solas, ni modo que acudir en persona a las citas de 'conversación' que en realidad eran de declaraciones de amor. Pero como te habrás dado cuenta este año he tratado de evadir ese asunto porque sólo me interesas tú, Hermione-

-¿Dijiste que desde primer año te enamoraste de mí?-

-Sí, lo sigo asiendo hasta ahora-

-¡No puede ser!-

-¿Qué cosa no puede ser?-

-Es que, tú también me gustas desde primer año-

-¿Hablas en serio, Hermione?-

Ella asintió, porque el chico que le gustaba y empezaba a amar le correspondía, eso significaba que podía confiar más en él, quizás con el tiempo llegara a tenerle la misma confianza que a James.

-Sirius… ¿Me darías un abrazo?- _De lo contrario creo que iré donde James, no quepo en mi felicidad… _

-Por supuesto-

Dicho y hecho, Sirius abrazó a Hermione y valla que se sintió bien, era como estar en casa de James, un segundo hogar, él estaba seguro de que la Amortentia tendría el aroma que desprendía Hermione. Era extraño, pero ambos sintieron aquello como tan familiar, como si antes de aquella noche en el baile de los caramelos se hubieran abrazado de aquella manera, aunque les parecía imposible, ¿En qué momento? ¿Dónde? No lo sabían. Repentinamente llega a sus mentes una escena que ninguno recordaba haber vivido.

En medio de una habitación de paredes blancas con cortinas rosa pastel se encontraba una cuna, un niño pequeño de no más de dos años se acerca a la cuna en compañía de cuatro adultos que lo acompañan, dos de ellos felices y dos mujeres expectantes a la reacción del pequeño, el niño llega hasta una baranda de la cuna, un hombre le acerca una silla pequeña para que pudiera ver a la criatura que yace despierta en la cuna, al momento se subir en el silla el pequeño observa a la niña de pocos meses de vida que lo mira con sus ojos castaños. El niño se gira hacia el hombre de mirada seria y le pregunta sorprendido- ¿Ella es mi futura esposa?-

Al momento de volver a abrir los ojos y se observan entre sí, continúan abrazados y se separan un poco.

-¿Viste lo mismo que yo?- pregunta ella.

-No me digas que viste lo mismo que yo, es decir, una habitación con una cuna, una niña y un niño-

-Exacto, yo vi eso también, pero sólo reconocí a mis padres, pero no ubico al niño ni a los otros-

-Esos eran mis padres, y el niño era yo, ¿Entonces tú eras la niña?-

-Sí, ahora que lo recuerdo en nuestra casa de Francia mis padres tienen muchas fotos desde que existo, me parece haber visto sí, esa niña era yo, pero… ¿Qué fue eso de que era tu futura… ?-

-Esposa, pues no lo sé, y no me mires así que mis padres tienen muchos secretos, pero este secreto me incluye a mí, así es que les escribiré ahora mismo, si me disculpas iré a la sala común, ¿Viene conmigo o mejor le vas a preguntar también a tus padres?-

-Lo segundo, buena suerte, adiós-

-Espera-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué harías que aquello era verdadero?, ¿Qué piensas al respecto?-

-No lo sé, pero sería lindo, me protegerías y ya no tendría tantos chicos persiguiéndome, ¿verdad?-

-Es correcto, pero ¿Cómo sabes lo de los chicos que te persiguen?-

-Es un secreto, adiós posible futuro esposo- bromeó ella.

-Se me cuida, posible futura esposa- dijo él y ambos se fueron a investigar el asunto con su familia. Sus padres tenían explicaciones que rendir.

Hermione Dumbledore se dirigió hacia el aula que ocupaba su madre, al llegar tocó tres veces como solía hacer normalmente, al cabo de unos segundos la puerta de abrió por arte de magia y escuchó que una voz desde el interior dijo -Adelante-

Ella ingresó y vio que su padre no se encontraba solo, junto a él estaba su madre, Minerva. _Perfecto,_ pensó ella.

-Madre, padre- saludó ella y se sentó frente a sus padres.

-Hermione, hija, ¿Cómo estás? Cuéntanos qué te trae por aquí-

-Padre, verás, necesito conversar un tema personal, contigo y con mi madre-

-Ya veo, mi niña, y ¿De qué se trataría el tema?- preguntó esta vez su madre.

Hermione les contó la revelación que tuvo, junto a Sirius. Entonces ellos comprendieron la gravedad e importancia del asunto. Aquella era sin duda la señal para contarle toda la historia de su pasado. Albus miró directo a los ojos de su esposa, ella le dio a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

-Hace aproximadamente dieciseis años atrás, tu madre me dio una maravillosa noticia, ella estaba embarazada, estubimos muy felices, porque meses antes de aquello, la mejor amiga de tu madre, la señora Potter había anunciado también su embarazo, así como la familia Black, supongo que sabes quiénes estaban en camino. Exacto, James y Sirius. Las tres familias nos juntábamos a menudo para pasar un buen fin de semana. Así pasaron los meses, nació Sirius, luego de meses James, y finalmente tú. Recuerdo que aquel día, yo estaba muy nervioso, y cómo no estarlo. Orión y Charlus estubieron apaciguando aquellos nervios. Orión era el más interesado en saber de qué sexo sería mi primogénito, yo intuía el por qué de su insistencia, pero me resistí a creerlo. Después, cuando ya teníamos certeza de que eras una damita, te dimos el nombre que llevas hoy en día, ya sabes las razones, posteriormente, nuestros amigos te conocieron. Pasaron algunos días, creo que fueron tres, y Orión Black junto con su esposa nos visitaron, él necesitaba tratar un tema privado, por lo que le pedimos a Trazy, que te llevara a la habitación de nosotros. Él me propuso un trato acerca de su primogénito, Sirius, y tú, básicamente consistía en el arreglo marital entre ustedes. Yo comprendía sus explicaciones, pero aún así no te expondría a aquella situación en contra de tu voluntad. Orión propuso que ustedes dos se casaran para mantener la puresa de sangre de los Black, que a cambio nos entregaría su apoyo en cuanto a riquezas, aunque no lo necesitáramos, y también con una alianza, él sabía que yo estaba en contra de los ideales de Grinderwall y sus seguidores. Él pactó conmigo un juramento inquebrantable sobre apoyarme en los futuros conflictos, tanto en armas como en contingente, estrategias e información privilegiada, ya que no dejarían de lado su fachada de familia de la obscuridad y del mal. Tu madre y yo, comprendimos que la sociedad en general en un futuro cercano exigiría ese tipo de compromisos, propio de las familias de sangre pura, por lo que accedimos, pero impusimos una cláusula que te compete sólo a ti, ejercer, si es que no quisieras casarte con Sirius. Y esta dice: Si es que Hermione Minerva Rowena Dumbledore no quiere, por voluntad propia, casarse con Sirius Orión Black, a causa de algún enamoramiento o amor hacia otra persona, el Contrato Matrimonial quedará anulado en cuanto ella lo declare ante su prometido y los padres de los futuros cónyuges. Lo cierto es, que él te conoció cuando tú tenías cuatro meses, y él tenía un año y ocho meses, se sorprendió mucho cuando te conoció, puesto que tú eras muy pequeña. Nuestras familias pasaron más tiempo juntas, pero nunca más que con los Potter, debido a que la familia Black tuvo que ocuparse también de Regulus. A medida que pasaron los años, tu madre y yo, nos hemos preguntado, si es que hemos hecho bien o no, en comprometerte con Sirius, porque se nota mucha más confianza, amistad y una serie de detalles entre James y tú-

Cada segundo que pasaba, su cerebro analizaba todo lo que su padre le estaba rebelando, y ella que creía que se trataba de algo simple. Se sorprendió mucho con asuntos puntuales, como el Contrato Matrimonial, la cláusula de la podía hacer uso y sobre todo del juramete inquebrantable que obligaba a colaborar con su padre a Orión Black. Tenía que reflexionar… y de nueva cuenta sintió la necesidad de contárselo a James. Y como un salvavidas llegó a su mente la tarea de Aritmancia que tenía que realizar, tenía que salir de ahí como fuese -Yo… tengo tarea de… Aritmancia, ¡sí! Luego regreso, adiós- dijo ella y se fue directo a la biblioteca. _James._

Bajo la sombra de un árbol se encontraba un muchacho con anteojos, sentado junto al Lago Negro, obserbaba en la distancia a aquella peliroja a la cual "amaba", supuestamente. Ya empezaba a hacerse a la idea de que la única chica a la cual realmente amó, no le correspondía, o al menos no en el presente, quizás en el pasado, en aquellas aventuras de la niñez, aunque lo dudaba mucho.

En su mano sostenía una snitch dorada, su favorita, el tan sólo atraparla significaba la victoria casi inmediata de la casa que la atrapara. La vida sería muy fácil si fuera como el Quidditch. Pero el pasado, por más hermoso que fuera, nunca regresaría, para bien o para mal, así era. James supo enconces que tendría que lidiar con Lily por el resto de su vida, si así lo quería la única chica a la que alguna vez amó, él lo haría.

James se levantó y caminó por el Castillo en busca de Lily Evans, de tanto cavilar, se le hubo perdido de vista, era como una rutina que lo entretenía cada vez que lograba que ella se enfadara con él. La encontró en la biblioteca terminando la tarea de Pociones, faltan sólo dos días para la entrega de aquel informe, no le sorprendía que ella lo realizara con anticipación, pero no tanta como la de Hermione, quien lo realizaba el mismo día que era asignada.

Se acercó por la espalda y repentinamente le arrebató el libro del que extraía alguna información textual.

Lily estaba leyendo sobre las propiedades de los ingredientes de la poción Multijugos, anteriormente leía la teoría sobre los encantamientos que trascendían el tiempo, o mejor dicho, lo estaba intentando, desde hace días trataba de quitarse un nombre de la mente, y como si del destino le jugara una broma, él apareció ante sus ojos, quitándole el libro que tenía entre las manos.

-¡James!- dijo ella.

-¿Qué haces, pelirroja?-

-Eso no te interesa, entrégame ese libro ahora mismo si no quieres que… -

-Si no quiero qué, ¿haber, qué harás?-

-Nada, porque yo no juego con niños. Ahora entrégame ese libro-

-Yo no soy ningún niño, es más te lo puedo probar-

La 'conversación' se vio interrumpida por un grito, proveniente de la sección de libros sobre Historia del mundo mágico. James reconoció aquella voz y reaccionó inmediatamente. Mientras corría sólo tenía en la mente una frase, _Que esté bien, por Merlín_.

**Nota de la autora: n_n Hola, este capítulo es como dicen "La previa" sí, es el previo a uno de los momentos más críticos de esta historia. Debo confesar algo, en un principio quería, deseaba, ansiaba, que este fanfic fuera uno de tipo Novela Rosa, se entiende, ¿verdad?, es decir, quería llenarlos de Romance y felicidad, sin mucho Drama, y mucho menos, Angustia, pero las cosas requieren el toque de realismo al estilo HP. Calma, que no panda el miedo y la desesperación, no mataré a ninguno de los amigos de Moony. Como leyeron, ¡Voldemort mandó a seguir a Hermione! Pronto saldrá a la luz sus oscuros planes. Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero aquí está, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿verdad?, - se ríe- cuídense mucho, agradezco sus reviews, suerte y Adiós [o mejor dicho, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo] ~~ **

**Atte, Sakura Tachi **=D

_**PD: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AGREGAR A SUS FAVORITOS, PONER EN ALERTA, Y POR SUS REVIEWS :3 **_


End file.
